Sly Cooper's Nightmare Before Christmas
by King of 2211
Summary: On Halloween night, young Sly Cooper finds an old map that belonged to his dad. But where it leads, is like nothing Sly and his friends would never have imagined . . . Dedicated to AMX's Ed Edd n Eddy's Nightmare Before Christmas/ SlyxCarm, JackxSally
1. The Door in the woods

**Author's note**: Hey King of 2211 here! I know I have a lot of fanfics to work on, but I promise I'll update at least one when I'm finished with this. I love the Nightmare before Christmas, because Tim Burton always has a certain gothic-style appeal in each and every one of his movies, and I absolutely ADORE Sly Cooper. I always wondered what would happened if Sly and his friends, as kids, met Jack, and here it is. As a last statement, I like to dedicate this whole fanfic to fellow Fan fiction author and his Ed Edd n Eddy Nightmare before Christmas fanfics, AMX (if he's reading it I hope he likes it).

Now is the part where I mention that _the_ _Nightmare before Christmas_ and _Sly Cooper series_ belong to their respective owners, and now without further ado, and as AMX says, Happy Reading ;). –** King of 2211**

* * *

October 31. Halloween night. The night ghosts and goblins come out to play. The night when young children obtain massive amounts of candy by going door to door in costumes. To some kids, it's one of the greatest nights in the year. To others it's the exact opposite. And then there are others who try to 'spruce' things up a bit...

In the small town of Swallow Falls, a young 12-year-old raccoon by the name os Sylvester Cooper, or 'Sly' to his friends, had just gotten home from helping his grandfather, Otto Cooper, with the finishing touches on the haunted house he designed for a friend before it opened. He remembered that the elderly raccoon would try something different each year, which actually turned out to be successful. And this year Sly himself decided to do something different this Halloween. And it was then that he decided that he and his two friends Bentley Olsen and Murray Murphy (or 'The Murray' as he likes to be called) would be doing something besides trick-or-treating that year.

Though usually Sly was friendly, calm, collective, and cool, he could easily be set off by the smallest thing when his friends are picked on. He and his friends were constantly bombarded by bullies at school, because Murray was slightly big for his age, Bentley was one of the smartest kids in town, and more importantly because Sly's great-great-grandfather, Thaddeus Winslow Cooper, though very chivalrous, was a master thief who retired right after his son, Sly's great-grandfather and Otto's father, was born. The worse were the two rival groups of the Fiendish Five and the Klaww Gang. They never gave the three a break, not even once! So unfair!

But Sly, never the one to be intimidated, always stood up to anyone who thought they were ' tough stuff'. He, Murray, and Bentley were three of the most unusual of friends as Sly and Murray were more of the fighting type and Bentley being the brains, but they didn't care one bit.

As soon as Sly got home, he realized something: he had absolutely nothing to do until he met up with his friends. After about 10 minuets, he declared that he needed something to do before he left.

So he roamed around the house, looking for at least _one _thing to occupy his time. Soon enough he found himself to the attic. Sly always enjoyed going up to the attic. Sine his grandfather use to own the house before his parents, he had some of the most interesting stuff Sly had ever seen. Unless you counted Christmas presents, but Sly knew better. He loved Christmas just as much as Halloween and he always waited patiently for both holidays, and he always enjoyed spending time with his family.

But tonight Sly felt like doing something completely different. There was a corner of the attic he hadn't fully explored before. He decided that if anything would be able to occupy his time, that would. So, he slowly made his way to the darkest corner of the attic.

Sly began to shift through the old boxes. It was mostly the same old stuff: old clothes, old photos, nothing interesting at all. "Of course," Sly murmured. He had a lot of time to kill, and none of it was the least bit exciting. Looking around the attic again, Sly leaned back against the wall.

Suddenly, Sly felt a board behind him shift slightly. He turned around. Was one of the boards loose? He began to mess with the boards, seeing if one would pop off. The last board he tried came off in his hands.

There was a secret compartment behind the board! How had Sly missed that? He had looked around there for five years and, even though each and every Cooper was sneaky, he was certain that he knew the attic like the back of his hand! He quickly peered inside the small compartment. But all that was a rolled-up piece of paper. Of course, Sly's curiosity was quipped, and he had to look at the paper. He took it out and unrolled it. Then his eyes widened.

It was a map! And it looked like it led to some place from Sly's house! And even better, the destination looked like a perfect spot for some healthy trick-or treating fanatics. If not, then it could be an adventure. Sly was ecstatic. He was about to run down to the phone to call Bentley and Murray...but he then stopped. He looked at the map again. Considering where he found it, it was probably his father's. Conner Cooper was know to place false clues around the house as to confuse any Bulgars that break into the house from stealing anything. But there was something different about this map. It actually looked authentic. There was no way his dad or grandfather drew this by hand. He just couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Sly ran down to the phone. He quickly dialed Bentley's number and put Murray through by conference call.

"Hello?" a polite voice answered first.

"You got 'The Murray'!" a second voice said.

"Murray, Bentley, put on your Halloween costumes and meet me at my house!" said Sly. "I got something here that'll rock you you two flat!"

"Excuse me?" asked Bentley. "Sly, I though we went over this. You said we wait until later to trick-or-treat because the people who give out jumbo candy bars come out later, remember?

"Well, yeah, but that was before I found this map!" said Sly. "And I'm confident that it will lead use right too . . ."

"Another one of you father's maps?" asked Bentley. "Sly, are you sure?"

"Look, will you guys just put on your costumes and get over here?" asked Sly. "I'll see you later!"

"'The Murray' will be there!" exclaimed Murray.

After Sly hung up, he ran to his room. He was thankful his mom got a costume two weeks earlier. He was lucky that his father prepared him a costume this year, now he only needed to change. He then took out his Zorro outfit, complete with fake sword.

Bentley and Murray were right on time. As soon as Sly finished putting his costume on, the doorbell rang. Sly ran to answer it. There stood a young green turtle wearing a white-haired wig, white fake mustache, white lab coat, brown dress shirt with bow tie, and white slacks , he was Albert Einstein. The other person was a young pink hippo dressed as a luchador wearing a red sleeveless unitard with silver boots, red wrist bands and a red mask with blue flame designs over the eyes and a white star on the forehead.

"Good timing you guys." Said Sly.

"May we see the map?" asked Bentley.

"See for yourself." said Sly, handing Bentley the map.

Bentley carefully examined the map. "Hmm . . . well Sly, now that I look at it, you're actually right. This map _is_ authentic from your father's trick maps. I don't think neither he , nor your grandfather for the matter, could have drawn all this."

"Told you," said Sly. "Whatever or wherever this map leads, it has to be somewhere exciting. I smell adventure guys!"

"Oh yeah, I'm pumped!" yelled Murray.

"Well, hopefully things won't go horribly wrong, mostly because it wasn't planned," said Bentley. "Right Murray?" Murray was also into horror movies and almost lost him self to his Godzilla costume last Halloween.

"I said I was sorry, Bentley." said Murray.

"I know and we've forgiven you," said Bentley. "Now let's begin, shall we?"

The three friends then made their way where the map started. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched and followed.

So the three friends began to fallow the map into the night. With Bentley leading (mostly because he was the only one besides Sly who could read the map), they weren't paying much attention to exactly where they were going. Bentley was focused on the map, while both Sly and Murray (or El Zorro and 'The Murray', as they called themselves) were busy fighting off imaginary bandits.

When Bentley finally looked up to see where they were, he realized the map had led the three boys into the woods outside of Swallow Falls. "Oh my," he said. "I don't think I've ever been this deep into the woods before. I wonder where exactly we're going?"

"Look, don't worry." Sly reassured. "Need I remind you I'm a black belt in karate, and Murray here is a big, strong guy. We can handle anything or anyone that comes our way."

"Ah ha! There you are!" a voice yelled from behind the three boys.

"Except for that." mumbled Murray. All three boys then turned around to the source of the voice and were met with quite a sight.

Standing there was a young female red fox with long blue hair in a ponytail and was wearing a black mask, full-body suit with fake stitches all over, gloves with fake claws, and boots. This was Catwoman from Batman Returns (complete with whip). And the person wearing the costume was none other thannCarmelita Montoya Fox!

Carmelita was the second oldest out of six siblings (three boys and three girls) and the oldest daughter of the town's sheriff Alexander Fox and his wife Alisa Fox (nee: Montoya). Even though all of their parents were friends, the three boys, with the exception of Sly (who was smitten by the young vixen ever since he laid eyes on her), rarely got along with her, mostly because of her temper (which she inherited from her father).

Now the friendship their parents had was just as unusual. Sly's parents being the town's pharmacist and librarian, Bentley's parents being the town's electronic repair people and science teachers, Murray's parents being the owners of the town's sporting goods store, and Carmelita's parents being the town sheriff and the owner of the grocery store.

Carmelita always followed the rules, got good grades, and never got in trouble. She was also the best hall monitor any school could have. Despite her temper, Carmelita was a kind and caring sort of person, even if Sly's affection grated on her nerves. For some reason, or another, Carmelits took a particular interest in Sly and his friends since, not because of his ancestors, because Bentley was also an inspiring inventor, and she would always keep an eye on them since they rarely got into trouble as well . . .

Wait a minuet. What was she doing here?

"Hello Carmelita." mumbled both Bentley and Murray.

"Hola mi corazon," said Sly in a Spanish accent. "How are you this fine Halloween night?"

"Cut the melodrama Ringtail," said an annoyed Carmelita. "What are you three doing out here anyway?"

"Well. . ." mudered Sly.

"You see. . ." stuttered Bentley.

"We're following a map that Sly found in his attic." blurrted Murray.

"Murray!"

"What, we are."

"Honestly Sly, even _you_ aren't that easy to fool when it comes to your dad's fake maps. . ." Carmelita started, but was interrupted by Bentley.

"Actually Carmelita this map is 100% authentic, here have a look." he said as he handed the map to Carmelita who carefully studied it.

"Well, I gotta admit it _does _look authentic." said Carmelita. "But there's no way you three are going anywhere around here."

"Unless?" Bentley enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You take me with you." She replied. "Even I know that this smells like adventure. And I'll tell on you three if you say no."

Before either Bentley or Murray could say anything, Sly said, "Okay."

The others looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" they all asked.

"Guys she she never jokes about this, and like the saying goes 'the more, the merrier'." Sly replied. "Besides, if her parents found out she was this deep in the woods, sh'ad be in as much trouble as us."

"Oh right, I didn't count on that." Carmelita realized.

"But none of that matters right now," Sly said as he took out his fake sword and pointed it to the sky. "To adventure!"

"To adventure!" Murray called out as he pumped out his right fist next to Sly's sword.

"To adventure!" Carmelita called out as she placed her whip on the other side of Sly's sword.

They stood there for a few seconds as if waiting for something to happen. They then looked to Bentley who just stood there ands stared at them. It wasn't until Carmelita cleared her throat and jestured him to do something. Then it hit the young turtle.

"Oh is it my turn? Hold on, give me a sec." Bentley said as he searched for something-_anything _to use, but only took out a red calculator. "Not much, but it'll do, to adventure!"**_  
_**

With all the items in the air that Sly shouted, "All for one!"

They then pointed their items to the ground and shouted in unison, "And one for all!"

And so they walked on. Before Bentley knew it, they were at the endpoint on the map. He looked up and saw just what the four had been led to. Then, he made an abrupt stop. This caused Murray to crash into Bentley, with both Sly and Carmelita to crash into Murray, and knocking the map out of Bentley's hands in the process.

"Why'd you do that for Bentley?" asked Sly. Then he too saw what was in front of them.

It was a tree. But it didn't look like any of the other trees in the woods. This tree definitely stood out. The reason it stood out was because there was a big, orange, grinning jack o' lantern carved on it!

"What the heck?" asked Carmelita.

"Well, it certainly seems that someone had a lot of time on their hands," said Bentley. Then he took a closer look at the jack o' lantern. "Hmm . . . hey, I don't think this is just a carving, guys. I think it's . . . a door!"

"A door in a tree?" asked Sly.

"Wow, this is just like that horror I saw the other week movie called 'Night of the Nymph' about the killer dry-dads." Murray said with a chuckle. "Can I go first?"

"Hold on there big guy," said Sly. "First off, Murray they're called '_dryads_' not '_dry-dads_'. Secondly, why would my dad have a map that would lead us to this tree?"

"Well, it must have some importance to you're dad," said Bentley. "I'll look at the map again . . ." Then Bentley saw the map lying face down on the ground. "Hello."

"What is it?" asked Carmelita.

"Guys, there's something written on the back of this map," said Bentley, picking the map up. "I think it's . . . a poem"

"Really?" asked Sly. "Never thought my dad was into poetry. What's it say?"

"Here, I'll read it aloud," said Bentley as he cleared his throat.

"_Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems_

_In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams._

_For the story that you're about to be told_

_Began with the holiday worlds of old._

_Now, you've probable wondered where holidays come from_

_If you haven't, then I'd say it's time you've begun._

_For the holidays are the result of much fuss_

_And hard work for the worlds that create them for us._

_Well, you see now, quite simply, that's all that they do_

_Making one unique holiday, especially for you._

_But once, a calamity ever so great_

_Occurred when two holiday met by mistake."_

Everyone stared at the poem on the back of the map. "What the heck does that mean?" Carmelita asked.

"I have no idea," Bentley replied.

Just the, the four heard a loud creaking noise behind them. As they turned around, they saw that the jack o' lantern door was wide open.

"Uh . . . who . . . did . . . that?" Sly asked, a little creeped out.

"Wasn't 'the Murray'." Murray said as he shivered a bit.

"I didn't do it, I was right next to Bentley." Carmelita said as she too shivered.

"I was the one reading the poem, how could I do that and open the door?" Bentley questioned as he was the most effected the the turn of events.

Then, something strange happened. The nearby leaves began to flutter around in a huge breeze that, without warning, seemed appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, what's happening?" asked Sly.

"Strange, the forecast said it would only be a_ minor _breeze tonight." Bentley said as they looked around their surroundings.

"If this is _minor_ . . ." Carmelita spoke up, not liking what was happening. "I'd hate to see what the _major_ looks like!"

"It's the door guys!" Murray yelled frantically. "It's sucking us in like a vortex!"

"What?" Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita asked in unison.

And sure enough, Murray seemed right. The wind was coming from inside the door. And it was pulling Sly and friends in! The group tried to fight the growing current, but suddenly became so strong that it lifted the four terrified kids into the air! One by one, they where sucked into the door. And as soon as all four of them were sucked in, the jack o' lantern door shut behind them. The only sound that could be heard was the screams of Sly and friends, growing fainter and fainter as they fell deeper and deeper . . .

Then . . . nothing. Silence. The wind had calmed a bit, then died down. All of the leaves that were flowing in the wind fluttered back onto the ground. And all that remained was the grinning jack o' lantern door.


	2. This is Halloween, everybody scream!

**Author's note**: Everything belongs their own owners.

* * *

Faraway, in a dark forest, there was a single tree that stood out from the rest. The reason this tree stood out is because a door shaped like a raccoons head was carved right into the trunk.

Usually in this part of the woods, it was completely silent. But at the moment, it was anything but. The screams of four terrified children filled the air. All of a sudden, the raccoon-shaped door swung open, and a mighty wind shot out.

Bentley was the first to be hurled out of the door and landed on the ground with a hard Thud. As he hit the ground, Sly and Carmelita shot and landed on both sides of Bentley. Before they could have a chance to get up, Murray shot out and landed on all three of them!

They all let out a small moan. What the heck the just happened?

"Everyone okay?" Sly asked after he finally found his voice.

"'The Murray' is without a scratch!" said Murray. "Oh, Bentley and Carmelita are unharmed. Slightly."

"Well, with that out-of-the-way, can you do us a favor Murray?" Bentley wheezed.

"What?"

"GET OFF OF US!" shouted Carmelita as she wasn't too fond of being crushed.

"Sorry." Murray said with his ears lowered and stood up from the three.

"It's okay big guy." reassured Sly as he got up and relocated his back. "And Carm, there's no need to have a cow. Sheesh . . ."

After the group made sure all their limbs were in the right place, they got a good look at their surroundings. But all they saw was a very dark forest with a lot of bare, mangled-looking trees. And that alone made the atmosphere very creepy.

"Okay . . . where are we?" asked Sly.

"Oh, dear," said Bentley. "I fear something may have happened when we were sucked through that door. I've never seen this place before!"

"Wow, this reminds me of a movie I saw two weeks ago." Murray said with amazement.

"Going out on a limb and guessing it was a horror flick." Carmelita sarcastically remarked with her hands on her hips.

"Horror, _sci-fi_ flick, but yeah," Murray clarified. "It's called The Awakening and it's about these College students using some sort of ancient stone thingy that opens a portal to a dimension full of demons."

Carmelita just stood there, speechlessly staring at the hippo. "Murray, you _really _need to lay of the whole horror genre." She said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh dear . . ." Bentley said with worry in his voice. Sly, Carmelita, and Murray looked at the turtle and saw that he had a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Sly.

"Sly . . . Look," Bentley replied as he handed Sly the map.

"Yeah, it's a map of Swallow Fall." Sly said not getting what his friends was so riled up. "So . . ." But before he could finish what he was about to say, he saw and realized why Bentley was so shocked.

The map, the whole map had completely changed! It no longer showed any sign of Swallow Falls! As if it was never drawn on the map in the first place! All it showed was a trail leading from the tree in a forest to an, unfortunately, unnamed town.

"I . . . I don't understand!" Bentley said in a frantic voice. "What on Earth is happening?"

"Well let's see . . . we were walking through the woods, then the map led us right to that tree . . ." Sly said as he looked from the map to the tree with the raccoon door. "What the heck."

"Why, this looks very familiar." Bentley said as he tried to process where he saw it before.

"Yeah, I think I've seen it too." Carmelita commented as she too thought she the saw the symbol somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hang on, This looks like that old portrait from your grandfather's house." Murray said as he was the first to recognize what it was.

"Now that you mention it, you're right." Carmelita said as she as well recognized it.

"Yes, what does that portrait mean anyway?" Bentley asked as they turn their attention to the young raccoon.

"Guys . . ." He started to say clearly freaked out. "This is the symbol shouldn't be here."

"Really, why's that?" Carmelita asked confused by what she heard.

"Because . . . this symbol hasn't been used since my great-great grandfather Thaddeus Cooper?"

"How come?" asked Bentley.

"Because, this use to be the symbol of the Cooper family." The young raccoon admitted solemnly.

"Whoa, seriously?" asked Murray, taken aback at what he had just heard.

"Yeah, seriously."

"This is very strange . . . why on Earth would a door that looks like this be all the way out here?" asked Bentley.

"And for the most part, where is "here" anyway?" Carmelita asked as she once again scanned the area around the four of them.

"Well by the looks of thing, I'd say we have no choice but to fallow the map." Murray said to which everyone agreed.

"Then it's agreed, the only way we'll find out what's going on is if we fallow the map." Bentley said as he concluded what they should do.

"Well what are we waiting for?" questioned Carmelita.

"Yeah, 'The Murray' is ready for anything!" Murray exclaimed enthusiastically.

"My thoughts exactly." Bentley said as he found himself surprisingly excited.

Sly then picked up his hat from the ground, took out his sword, and slashed a Z in the air. "El Zorro!"

Murray performed a couple of wrestling moves then stomped his right foot. "The Murray!"

Carmelita uncoiled her whip to crack it, then recoiled it in her other hand. "Catwoman!"

Bentley then fumbled with his calculator, but regained his composure. "Albert Einstein . . . apparently."

"All for one!"

"And one for all!"

"Onward comrades!" Bentley said as they walked along the dark trail.

And so the group followed the new path on the newly revised map. They soon found their way out of the creepy woods. But things didn't feel any better around where they now were. Right in front of them was a fork in the road, and a scarecrow! The scarecrow wore a dark red long-sleeved shirt, dark brown pants, black boots, and had a jack o' lantern for a head. Oddly enough the jack o' lantern looked like the door that sucked them to wherever they were, only with a more sinister smile.

The group stared at the scarecrow as if waiting for something to happen. Then, whether by coincidence or not, another breeze, fortunately not as strong as the previous, blew around the scarecrow, making it spin. As soon as the breeze died down, it made it look like the scarecrow was pointing to the right path. The group took a few glances at one another, shrugged their shoulders and started to walk the path the scarecrow pointed to. As they walked away, they took one last glance at the scarecrow, then hurried away. Only to find an even less comfortable place. To Bentley's horror, the path led them to a graveyard. So they had to make their way through a vast area of tombstones.

As they moved, they made their way through a pumpkin patch. And each pumpkin had a different jack o' lantern face carved onto them. But what really intrigued the group most of all was a giant hill in the center of the pass, with the end of it curled into a sort of spiral.

"I wonder what that's called." Bentley said as he scratched his head.

"For all we know, it could be called 'Spiral Hill'," remarked Carmelita. "Come one, let's keep going."

"_She's so bossy . . ._" Bentley thought as he kept his eyes on the map.

Pretty soon the map led the group straight to . . . an open gate. And on the other side, there appeared to be a large town. But there was something eerily intimidating about the town. It looked . . . well, it looked downright macabre.

"What is this place?" Sly asked as they all looked around.

"I'm not sure." replied Bentley. "But I have a really bad feeling about this place. Something just . . . doesn't feel quite right."

"You have a bad feeling about everything. But yeah you're right About one thing." Carmelita said as she looked around.

"Look calm down you two." Sly said as he placed a had on their shoulders. "Everything's going to be all right as long as we stick together."

"Well, okay . . . but Sly . . ." Bentley tried to say.

"Bentley, relax if anything happens Murray, Carmelita, and I can handle it." the raccoon said to his best friend. "We'll just look around, hit a few houses, then go home. I promise."

"But we don't even know where we are Sly!" Bentley protested.

"Well yeah, but it won't hurt to just look around." Sly retorted. "Come on." And with that the group walked straight into town.

"If you say so." Bentley said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Worry not little man, for you are under the protection of 'The Murray'!" Murray exclaimed as they followed Sly.

"We'll be fine." Carmelita reassured the turtle, even though she had doubts. "_I hope_"

As soon as Bentley and Carmelita caught up with Sly and Murray, they slowly walked into town. As they trekked, Bentley began to notice some of the other people walking down the street. What amazed him, however, was that all their costumes looked so very _lifelike_ . . . much more real compared to their costumes.

"Um . . . guys?" squeaked Bentley,

"What is it Bentley?" Carmelita asked as the group stopped.

"Don't you all notice something strange about the costumes those people are wearing?" Bentley asked in a small voice.

"Not really." Murray said with all honesty.

This shocked the turtle in more ways than one. "Are you serious, man?" He questioned almost shouting it out, but realized just in time and calmed himself before he made a scene. "Just look at the costumes these people have on. Don't the look a little _too _realistic?

"Yeah, these people know throw to celebrate Halloween, so what?" Carmelita questioned, not getting why he was so freaked.

"Just keep calm and you'll be alright." Sly said as they walked on.

"I'll try, but it won't be easy . . ." The turtle replied as he looked around the dark, creepy town.

"This place reminds me of the town from "I Was a Teenage Flytrap from Mars" the miniseries," Murray said while reminiscing.

"Uh . . . okay, thank you for sharing that, Murray." Bentley said in the most polite voice he had.

As the group walked deeper into the town, they noticed that all the townspeople were gathering in the center. Soon, they stopped right in front of a fountain that poured out green water (to Bentley it was "So unsanitary"). And before they knew what was happening, the town was filled with . . . singing! The only thing the group could do was listen what the townsfolk were singing. Sly, Carmelita, and Murray found themselves lost in the music, even Bentley had to admit one thing, it was a pretty catchy tune.

Shadow: _**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

Siamese Shadow: _**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This our town of Halloween.**_

Pumpkin Patch Chorus: _**this is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

Ghosts: _**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die a fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

Creature Under Bed: _**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

Man Under The Stairs: _**I am the one hiding under your stairs**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

Corpse Chorus: _**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

Vampires: _**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_** Halloween!**

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

"Man, is this great or what?" Sly asked as he clearly enjoyed what was happening.

"This is awesome." Murray exclaimed excitedly.

"Si, this is _muchos _fun." Carmelita said as she agreed with both boys.

But as Bentley listened to the song, an almost sickening realization dawned over him. "Guys, I think I figured out why those costumes look so real!" he practically shouted.

"Why?" Sly asked, but before Bentley could respond, the townsfolk continued with their song.

Mayor: _**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

Corpse Chorus: **_Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can_**

**_something's waiting to pounce, and how you"ll -_**

Harlequin Demon:_** Scream!**_

Werewolf: **_This is Halloween._**

Harlequin Demon: **_Red and black_**

Melting Man: **_And slimy green_**

Werewolf: **_Aren't you scared?_**

Witches: _**Well that's just fine**_

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon at the dead of night**_

Hanging Tree: _**Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

Hanging Men: **_In our town of Halloween_**

Clown: _**I am the clown with the tear-away face**_

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

Second Ghoul: _**I am the "who" when you call "who's there?"**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

Oogie Boogie Shadow: _**I am the shadow on the moon at night**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

Corpse Shadow: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_Halloween! Halloween!_**

"So what were you saying Bentley?" Carmelita asked as she Sly and Murray returned their attention to the young turtle.

Bentley sighed a bit. "I was saying the reason those costumes look so real is because those are _real monsters_!" he exclaimed so loud that his glasses and wig almost fell off from his hysteria.

"No way." Murray said as his eyes went wide, then his mouth broke into a grin. "Can I touch one of the?"

"Not on my watch, hombre." Carmelita said as she stopped the hippo's fan-side from taking over.

"Hey that's my line, señorita." Sly said jokingly in a fake Mexican accent

Child Corpse Trio: **_Tender lumplings everywhere_**

**_Life's no fun without a good scare._**

Corpse Dad: _**That's our job**_

Corpse Mom: **_But we're not mean_**

Corpse Family: **_In our town of Halloween_**

Corpse Chorus: _**In this town**_

Mayor: _**Don't we love it now?**_

Mayor with Corpse Chorus: _**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**_

Corpse Chorus: **_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_**

**_And scream like a banshee_**

**_Make you jump out of your skin_**

**_This is Halloween, everybody scream_**

**_Won't you please make way for a very special guy_**

**_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_**

**_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_**

Everyone: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

Corpse Child Trio: **_In this town we call home_**

**_everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

Everyone: **_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween . ._**_ ._

__As the song began to die down, everyone, including Sly and Murray for some reason, started to laugh. But of course neither Carmelita nor Bentley found the current situation the least bit funny.

"What's so funny?" demanded Carmelita.

"And why on Earth are you two laughing anyway?" Bentley questioned.

"Because this place is awesome!" Murray exclaimed.

"Yeah you two, besides you heard what they said in the son." Sly said in a reasonable voice. "They like to scare people, but they're not going to hurt us."

"He's got us there brainiac." Carmelita said with a shrug.

"Well, yes . . . but even so I didn't like the 'Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee' part." Bentley said still shaken up by that one verse. "Doesn't that concern any of you?"

"Aw come on Bentley, banshee screams aren't that bad." Murray said still unaffected. "Unless you have hearing problems"

"Only one man's opinion, Murray . . ." Bentley mumbled.

"Hey, what's that?" Carmelita said as she pointed to the gate.

The boys turned to see what she saw, though the weren't the only ones as everyone's attention was also switched to the gate. A large bald pale skinned man with an axe through his head was pulling something through the gate. What the apparently undead man was actually an all too familiar sight to the young group.

"Is that the . . ." Sly started.

"Could it really be . . ." Carmelita continued.

"No . . . it's not possible." Bentley stated as he went wide eyed. "And why does it have everyone's attention?"

"Shush." Murray said as if he knew something was about to happen.

It was the scarecrow from the fork in the road! The very same one that was, unintentionally, the reason how they found their way to the town! Now it was holding a flame-lit torch and riding on a horse made of straw, which was being pulled by the guy with the axe in his head. Suddenly, the scarecrow moved, took the torch in both hands, and shoved it _straight_ _into his mouth_! The scarecrows body began to go ablaze (Bentley theorized that the straw was so dry). The blazing scarecrow then did another dramatic feat: it jumped off of the straw horse and high up into the air.

Bentley had to admit, the scarecrow's act was somewhat impressive. Then his admiration turned to horror as the scarecrow dived to right where he Sly, Murray, and Carmelita were standing, while he was still on fire! Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita immediately put their arms to protect themselves from suffering, what they were sure about, a blistering inferno. But after a few seconds, nothing happen. The three opened their eyes, but only caught a glimpse of the scarecrow disappearing into the fountain.

"Whoa, did you see that guys?" Murray asked as he looked into the fountain. "Yo scarecrow guy, where'd you go?"

"Murray!" Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita at the same time as they pulled him away from the fountain, which was actually a good idea.

Just as Murray was pulled away, a long slender figure arose from the green water. The four watched in fascination as the figure was a moving skeleton with the longest legs the four ever saw in their lives and the creepiest aura they ever felt. He wore a black suit with white pinstripes, and a bat-shaped bow-tie. As the whole town clapped and cheered, Murray felt compelled to do the same.

"WOO HOO, you rock bone man!" Murray cheered along with Sly, but stopped as he squinted his eyes at the skeleton. "Now where have I seen him before?"

"I can't see anything from here, be right back." Bentley said as he actually created an excuse to have a moment to himself, this was way too much action for his taste.

"Me too." Carmelita said as she too needed a moment and after a few moment they were refreshed. "Much better, let's get back to the others."

They were about to turn, but something had caught their eye. It was a a woman. Well she was . . . sort of. She actually looked more like a life-sized rag doll with long red hair, black beady eyes, dark red lips, and pale blue skin that seemed to be stitched all over. She wore a dress that appeared to be made up of poorly sewn up rags, and black high-heeled shoes with pale socks. She was partially hidden behind the tree with the little skeletons hanging from the branches. Bentley and Carmelita however decided to turn their attention back to the commotion. They saw Sly and Murray in the crowd as the townsfolk applauded the skeleton, with everyone talking all at once.

"It's over!" The clown on the unicycle exclaimed.

"We did it!" cheered the man with the axe as he chest bumped with the clown.

"Wasn't it terrifying?"

"What a night!"

"Great halloween, everybody!" said a short cone-shape headed man with a very long top hat and black suit with a spider-shaped tie to the crowd as he walked up to the skeleton. He also wore a cadge that had "Mayor" engraved on it, so then he must be the Mayor.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet." The skeleton commented enthusiastically. "Thank you, everyone."

"No, thanks to you, Jack." The Mayor replied modestly. "Without your brilliant leadership . . ."

"Not at all." Jack, the skeleton tried to say, but was interrupted by the crowd of townspeople.

"You're such a scream, Jack!"

"You're a witches fondest dream!"

"You made walls fall, Jack."

"Walls fall? You made the very _mountains_ crack, Jack!"

But in the midst of all the commotion, Bentley and Carmelita heard another sound. As soon as they turned around they let out a small gasp. There, yanking the rag doll woman's arm, was a small balled man in an electric wheel chair and wearing a white lab coat.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped in my tea wore off, Sally." He said in a low voice.

"Let go!" Sally, the rag doll, pleaded as she struggled.

"You're not ready for so much excitement!"

"Yes I am!"

"You're coming with me!"

"No I'm not!" With that she reach up and pulled a string from her arm the man was holding. Call them crazy, but both vixen and turtle could have sworn it looked a lot like a thread. They let out another gasp as they saw that Sally's arm popped right out of its socket and into the the man's hand. The man then toppled over and fell off of his wheelchair with Sally's arm still in hand as Sally made a run for it.

"Come back here you foolish oaf!" He called after the escaping rag doll, only for the stray arm he was holding to bonk him on his bald head as if it were knocking on a door.

"Guess no one's home." Carmelita whispered to Bentley as they both let out small giggles and chuckles.

They tried to be as quiet as can be, but unfortunately, the man heard them. He shot the two a death glare as he tried to get up. Actually, to tell the truth, they couldn't tell how deep the glare was do to the glasses he was wearing, but that didn't make him less creepy.

"Oh look, my shoe's untied . . . over there." Bentley said quickly as he ran off leaving the man to glare at Carmelita.

"Mine too . . . even if these boot don't have laces . . ." She said as hurried off with the turtle. "Wait for me Bentley!"

As soon as they were sure they were as far away from the man as possible, they stopped to catch their breath and tried to calm themselves. Suddenly, they both felt a hand on their shoulders and, with fear, thought it was the man in the wheelchair. Their fear then turned to relief as they saw it was only Sly.

"Guys, come on, we have to hurry or we'll lose him."

"Lose who exactly, Ringtail?" Carmelita questioned still exhausted from her run.

"Jack, we have to hurry or we'll lose Jack." Sly replied as he hurried away from the crowd, fallowed by Murray, who looked deep in thought.

Bentley and Carmelita looked at each other, shrugged, and began after the raccoon and hippo. Fortunately, the run was shorter and less exhausting. However hitting your foot on a brick was a different story for Bentley. He let out a yelp as he held his right foot.

"Keep your voices." Sly said in a low whisper. "Can't let him know we're fallowing him."

"Sly, pray tell, why are we fallowing this "Jack" character anyway?" Bentley questioned as his foot finally recovered from its pain.

"I heard some of the people in town say that Jack is a king." Sly replied as he looked to see if anyone else was listening. "Not to be rude, but I don't think he's not much of a king I don't remember seeing any castles around here."

"Well, you got a point, if he's a king, where's his castle?" Carmelita wondered aloud.

"Of course, it's obvious!" Murray exclaimed, which gained the attention of the others, as he reached into his sack.

"What's obvious Murray?" Bentley asked as the hippo took out a sort of comic for everyone to see. And as soon as he did, the raccoon, vixen, and turtle went wide eyed as they saw that Jack was on the cover, which was titled "The Pumpkin King".

"Okay first off Murray, what up with you and horror genre?" Carmelita questioned as she crossed her arms

"Secondly, do you have to brink a comic every time we go out?" Sly continued for Carmelita.

"Third and most of all, what The Pumpkin King mean?" Bentley questioned finally.

"First question: it's the same feeling you and Sly have with action/crime and what Bentley has with sci-fi. Second question: I only bring one, no harm is done. Third question: It means that skeleton man is none other than Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King!"

"Jack Skellington?" The three parroted.

"Yeah, he's the ruler of Halloween! The master of Terror! The King of Nightmares!" Murray exclaimed in total glee.

"So then he's not a _real_ king, just the leader of this town." Sly clarified almost nostalgically.

"Which explains the lack of castles." Carmelita remarked

"Here he comes, hide!" Sly said as they ducked behind a corner.

They saw Jack walk pasta musical jazz trio, with consisted of a bass player, an accordion player, and a saxophone player. Jack, surprisingly, appeared to be sad, wasn't he happy a few minuets ago? In his sulk he tossed a coin into the donation cup they had for their performance.

"Nice work, bone daddy." The saxophone player complimented.

"Yeah I guess so." Jack sighed as he forced a smile. "Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that . . ."

"What's his problem, I mean everyone in town were cheering him on a few minuets ago." Sly said as the group moved from their hiding spot.

"Maybe he's tired?" Bentley suggested, it wasn't a good explanation, but it was all he had.

"A _tired_ skeleton, really?" Carmelita questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Look we can debate this later, right now we need to catch up with Jack." Sly said as he began to follow Jack, but stopped when he noticed that something was missing. "Um . . . Where's Murray?"

"Sorry guys, but this is an emergency!" the three heard Murray as he rushed down the path. "My fan boy side _needs _The Pumpkin King to sign this comic!"

"MURRAY!" The remaining three shouted as they quickly ran after the fan crazed, overexcited hippo.

But there was a small detail, that not even they knew about. What they didn't know that if they really, _really_ wanted an adventure, then they would have one they would never forget for year to come. Because this would, arguably by quite the experience for all four of them.


	3. Jack's Lament, Something Better

**Author's note**: "Something Better," belongs to _Muppet Treasure Island_ and _Muppet Treasure Island Belongs to Disney. (I tweaked it a bit)_

* * *

Miraculously Sly, Carmelita, and Bentley were able to catch up with Murray before Jack saw any of them. Sly had to explain over and over that they had to keep to the shadows (which to raccoons and foxes was pretty simple) or Jack would find out they were trailing him. Thankfully, Murray understood and agreed for the 'stealth mode' plan. Though Carmelita was the biggest fan of 'undercover work', Murray was third place.

As the group, from a safe distance away, fallowed the tall, forlorn-looking skeleton to wherever he was going. And wouldn't you know it, he was heading the the very same grave yard near the pumpkin patch they passed by earlier. They ducked around a couple of tombstones so that they would be spotted and saw that Jack had stopped near a rather unique looking tombstone shaped like a doghouse that read "Zero". Jack patted his lap two times and a small ghost dog with a bright red nose popped out of the grave as he began to follow Jack to where he was going.

Jack walked through the pumpkin patch and to the top of Spiral Hill. The group saw his tall dark silhouette against the golden yellow light. The, without any warning, the Pumpkin King elaborated on why he was frustrated in sining.

Jack: **_There are few who deny, that what I do I am the best_**

**_For my talents are renowned far and wide_**

**_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_**

**_I excel without ever even trying_**

**_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_**

**_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_**

**_With the wave of my hand, and a well placed moan_**

**_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_**

**_Yet, year after year, it's the same routine_**

**_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_**

**_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_**

**_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_**

**_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_**

**_An emptiness began to grow_**

**_There's something out there, far from my home_**

**_A longing that I've never known._**

"Man, what's with this guy?" Carmelita questioned as the group ducked behind the graves.

"I know, he's practically worshipped and he not even happy about it?" Sly asked confused about the skeleton's behavior.

"Well guys, it's a proven fact that some of the most successful people are the most miserable." Bentley said sadly.

"And you know what they say: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Murray said even though no one laughed at the irony, even Murray himself had to admit that was uncalled for.

"So Murray, think you can fill us in more about Jack?" Slay asked as Bentley and Carmelita agreed.

"Can do, good buddy." Murray said as he took out his comic, took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and began to read.

Murray: **_He's a master of fright, and a demon of light_**

**_And he'll scare you right out of your pants_**

**_To a guy in Kentucky, he's Mister Unlucky_**

**_And he's known throughout England and France_**

**_And since he is dead, he can take off his head_**

**_To recite Shakespearean quotations_**

**_No animal nor man can scream like he can_**

**_With the fury of his, uh, his . . ._**

Murray paused for a moment, then quickly flipped through the pages till he found the right one.

"What's this word Bentley?" Murray asked as he showed it to his friend.

"Recitations." He replied.

"Thanks." Murray said as he one again cleared his throat.

Murray:**_ . . . recitations_**

"Man thwart was a mouthful."

"Shhh!" Carmelita hushed as she pointed to Jack.

Jack: **_But who here would ever understand _**

**_That the Pumpkin king with the skeleton grin_**

**_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_**

**_He'd give it all up if only could_**

**_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_**

**_That calls out for some thing unknown_**

**_The fame and praise com year after year_**

**_Does nothing for these empty tears_**

The group watched as Jack made his was across a knew path mad from the spiral from Spiral Hill and into the very same forest they came out of. They continued to watch as both Jack and the ghost dog disappeared into the trees. They stood where they were just until the spiral recoiled and were positive that they were in the clear. As the group stood up, Bentley could have sworn he saw someone leaving the graveyard. Not just anyone, but a certain living rag doll . . .

"Wow, he sounds pretty upset." Sly commented as he sat upon the tombstone the he hid behind.

"But to give up all the fame just to feel happy, now that's rare." Carmelita concluded with some respect.

"It's actually something the most famous or successful people would wish for." Bentley said sadly with his head lowered. "It's not worth it to have everything but happiness."

"Well guys, I think we've found a person in need of rescuing." Sly said as he stood proudly with confidence.

"And that would be?" Bentley questioned, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Jack of course!" Sly said to which the rest went wide eyed.

"You're kidding right?" Bentley asked as though the raccoon lost his mind.

"No, okay yes, we're a little young, but I know deep in my heart that I can't just overlook anyone in need. Not if they're really hurting, physical or or mental."

"Another reason I wish I could be brave like you three." The turtle said as he felt crestfallen for being just the thinker.

"Hey come on man, without your brains me and Murray wouldn't be able to find out way out of a cereal box." Sly said trying to cheer up his intelligent friend.

"And that's saying something." Carmelita murmured but went unnoticed by the three.

"You really mean?" Bentley asked surprised by how sincere his friend was being.

"Of course I do, we've been a team ever since we were born." The raccoon replied with a lot of honesty. "Remember the day Ms. Puffin stole everyone's cookies in 1st grade?"

"The one hair-brained scheme you guy pulled that I actually liked." Carmelita remarked

"Ah yes, Operation: Cookie Collection." Bentley said while smiling. "I can still remember every little detail, even the part where Murray ate some of my crayons."

"I said I was sorry!" Murray exclaimed. "You guys knew how I get when I think about sweets."

"Yeah we know." Sly said as he patted the hippo on the shoulder. "But now we should go into those woods, fallow Jack, and see if we can find out why my families symbol is here, then go home. This I swear!"

"That was beautiful Sly." Bentley sniffled as if on the verge of tears.

"Please tell me you're not going to cry." Carmelita exasperated as she placed a hand on her forehead

"Of course not." The turtle defended as he wiped at his eyes. "I just have something in my eyes."

"Not just that." Sly spoke up as everyone's attention returned to him. "I also feel like this is the only exciting thing we've ever done period."

"What do you mean"

"Well . . ."

Sly: **_I wake up each and wonder what for_**

**_It seems to me there must be something more_**

**_Something more than stacks os dishes, or sweeping a dirty floor_**

**_If I had pick my wishes, I'd wish me out that door_**

_**'Cause I'm hungry for adventure, and I'm fed up with wasting time**_

_**If I don't get some excitement soon, I'm going to loose my mind**_

_**My future looks like nowhere I want to be, there's gotta be something better**_

_**Something better, there's gotta be something better than that for me**_

**_I look around and I want to cry_**

**_I feel like the world is passing me by_**

**_And I just can't help but wonder, am I doomed to stand aside_**

**_And am I cursed to do it till the day I die_**

**_When I could be an explorer, sailing off to distant lands_**

**_Instead of spending ever afternoon just getting pencil-writing hands_**

**_I want a life that's filled with things both wild and free, there's gotta be something better_**

**_Something better, there's gotta be something better than that for me_**

"Now you're talking!" Murray said as he joined in the singing.

Murray:**_ Hey, if it's weird and wild let's go and find it HA HA HA HA_**

**_The crazier, the better, is what I say_**

Carmelita: _**To tell the truth I really wouldn't mind it**_

Murray and Bentley: _**Mind what**_

Carmelita: _**If we found someplace to bash bandits every day**_

Sly and Murray: _**Let danger call my name**_

Bentley: **_If it does I swear I'll hide_**

Sly: **_I'll put my courage to the test _**

Murray and Carmelita: _**And we'll be by your side**_

Bentley: **_We'll be by your side_**

The last part brought knowing smirks to Sly, Carmelita, and Murray. So the turtle wanted in on the action too huh? Well, now was his chance.

"What, I can change my mind, can't I?" Bentey questioned with his arms folded.

As the group made their way up Spiral Hill, they found that it automatically uncoiled as it did for Jack. They then trekked down the same, exact path where Jack and his ghost dog disappeared. And while they were doing so, they continued their song.

Sly: **_There's gotta be something better than that_**

Murray, Bentley, and Carmelita: **_Something more than that_**

Sly:**_ I know there's so much out there to see_**

**_And I know that life can't my destiny_**

Sly and gang: **_There's gotta be something better, something better_**

Sly: **_There's gotta be something better than that for me_**

Bentley: **_And me_**

Murray: **_Don't forget me_**

Carmelita: **_Hold on, what about me_**

Sly and gang: **_There's something better than that for you and_ me**

As soon as the song that they made up ended, the group burst into laughter. As soon as their laughter died down, they found themselves at the entrance Jack had previously entered. Next to the entrance was a sign with very faint letters.

"What's that say on the sign?" Murray asked as he could faintly see in the dim moonlight.

"Welcome to the Hinterlands." Bentley made out then gulped at the last part. "You can go in. . . but you can never come out."

"Aw, they're just trying to scare us." Carmelita said, clearly not bothered from what was on the sign. "Besides, need we remind you that me, Sly, and Murray can handle any danger?"

"I know, but just remember we need to keep a low profile." Bentley reminded the group as they began to walk through the path. "Just until we know enough of Jack."

With that said the group vanished into the night.


	4. What's this?

And so Sly and the gang made their way through the dar and creepy forest known as the Hinterlands and of course Sly was in the lead, followed by Carmelita in the middle, then Murray (also in the middle), and finally Bentley bringing up the rear. However as they were walking for a couple of hours, they began notice that something was amiss. They saw no sign of Jack anywhere, yet they distinctly remembered that he had entered the same path they were walking along. But now the only living things that could be seen anywhere throughout the woods was the group of four at the moment. Then suddenly, Sly stopped dead in his track and halted the others just before they crashed right into him.

"Sly, what . . ." Bentley was about to say, only to have Sly place a hand over his and Carmelita's mouth. The turtle noticed both raccoon and vixen had different expressions. Sly looked as though he saw a ghost, while Carmelita looked like she was electrocuted. Or maybe it was another reason . . .

Then Bentley saw the reason Sly and Carmelita were so shocked and immediately became just as alarmed. Because there, sitting right in front of the group, leaning again the tree asleep, was non other than Jack Skellington. And that wasn't all, floating right next to him was Zero the ghost dog, who was also asleep. If only Murray was as shocked as his three friends, but alas, his fanboy side was just too great.

"PUMPKIN KING! COMIC BOOK! SIGN!" The Hippo almost shouted if not for Sly, Carmelita, and Bentley.

"Murray!" The raccoon, turtle, and vixen furiously whispered as the dog-piled onto him.

As they pulled him away with his mouth covered, they heard one of the most horrifying things: they heard Jack stir! Sly's face went pale, Carmelita's hair stood on end, and Bentley couldn't help but tremble as if there was an Earthquake. But they saw that Jack just shifted his body into a more comfortable position and immediately relaxed.

"Are you some sort of _maniac_?" Carmelita scolded in a whispering voice. "You trying tip us off?"

"But guys . . ." Murray tried to say but was interrupted.

"Sssh!" The group hushed the hippo.

"We need to find cover, and fast." Bentley urged

"Right, this way, follow me." Sly said as they snuck around the sleeping skeleton and, miraculously, the safely made it past him.

"I can't even imagine if he woke up." Bentley said his leg quivered like an Earthquake was hitting.

"Who know what would have happened if he did?" Carmelita agreed as her hair safely floated back down to Earth.

"I know, hey Murray how you holding up?" Sly asked but went unanswered as the hippo was nowhere to be found, which aroused the group's panic. "Murray?"

They looked over to Jack and to their relief, Murray was nowhere near him.

"Guys, over here, I found something!" Murray's voice called from the opposite side of Jack.

"Now what are you doing?" Carmelita demanded as they saw tat the hippo was a good ten feet away from the slumbering skeleton.

"Look." He replied as he pointed to what he found.

The group looked to where the hippo pointed, and gasped as they were met by quite a sight. In front of them were seven trees, and each one had a different door carved into its trunk: an Easter Egg, a Clover, a Heart, a Firecracker, a Turkey, and a Jack-o-Lantern (similar to the one they found in Swallow Falls). However, the one that really amazed them was the last door, which was in the shape of a large Christmas Tree, complete with an ornament for a doorknob and a star at the top. For some reason this particular door, out of all the others, was the most intriguing. It was most likely because Christmas was their most favorite holiday of all, though for different reasons: Sly for his grandmothers cookies, Bentley for the games (not counting video games), Murray for the food (obviously), and Carmelita for her mother's hot chocolate. The only thing they had in common was that they enjoyed time with their families.

Sly took a glance at his comrades, then slowly reached up to the knob and turned it. They stood together and prepared for the worse as he opened. They then got into the defensive, well Sly, Murray, and Carmelita did, Bentley just hid behind them. When nothing happened the group relaxed and approached the now opened door. They looked into the door, but were met with nothing but dark; a whole lot of dark like the Jack-o-Lantern door that they found.

"Where do you think it leads?" Sly asked as his voice echoed through the darkness.

"I'm not sure, but I think we shouldn't take any chances." Bentley stated as he walked away from the door. "Considering what happened yesterday, the consequences could be grim."

"You'll have no arguments from me." Carmelita said as she and Sly leaned on the side of the opened door.

Unknown to the four, the sides were somehow so slippery that even the slightest movement would cause anything, or_ anyone_, to fall into the darkness. Sly and Carmelita found out too late as they found themselves slipping into the opened door! Luckily Murray and Bentley noticed just in time.

"Sly, Carmelita, hold on!" Murray called as he grabbed their ankles, but slipped into the door as well!

"Guys!" Bentley shouted as he watched his three comrades vanish into the darkness while screaming. He then looked between the opening and Jack still sleeping. "You three get back up here this instant."

Ir was then that the turtle heard a low whimpering and looked towards Jack, who was still asleep. Bentley was grateful that the skeleton was a heavy sleeper, but just as he was about to turn around . . . Jack sat right up awake! As if things couldn't get worse, Jack's host dog Zero suddenly appeared right over him. Bentley spooked and found himself falling back right into the same darkness the others vanished into as the door slammed shut. That however didn't sock him enough, but seeing Jack standing up and looking straight at him did the trick . . .

Before he could think of anything else, Bentley had apparently crash . . . on the ground? What the heck, wasn't he falling? This, however was very different as this time he landed on something soft and . . . cold? When he go up he looked around and saw that what he landed on was snow.

"_What on Earth just happened?_" He thought as he brushed the snow away and saw Sly Carmelita, and Murray standing a few feet away with their backs turned.

Bentley quickly made his way up to the three to see if anything was wrong, despite the obvious. As soon as he caught up, he saw that theirs eye were wide and their mouthes hanging open. When he saw what they were looking at, he adopted the same expression as he was met with an incredible sight. There in a huge valley was a little town with bright Christmas lights, and there were candy cane colors all around. The group then grinned wildly, looked at each other for a few seconds, then ran down the hill and towards the town. As soon as they reached the town, they parted ways and began to run all over the place while taking in all the sights. They soon found themselves so excited that they couldn't help, but sing. Little did they know, they weren't the only newcomers to this quaint little town . . .

Jack: **_What's this? What's this?_**

Bentley: **_There's color everywhere_**

Sly: _**What's this?**_

Murray: **_There's white things in the air_**

Carmelita: **_What's this?_**

Jack:**_ I can't believe my eyes _**

**_I must be dreaming_**

**_Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair_**

**_What's this?_**

Sly: **_What's this? What's this?_**

Carmelita: **_There's something very wrong_**

Murray: **_What's this?_**

Bentley: **_There's people singing songs_**

Jack: **_What's this?_**

**_The streets are lined with_**

**_Little creatures laughing_**

**_Everybody seems so happy_**

**_Have I possibly gone daffy?_**

**_What is this?_**

**_What's this?_**

Sly: **_There's children throwing snowballs_**

Jack: **_Instead of throwing heads_**

Murray: **_They're busy building toys_**

Jack: **_And absolutely no one's dead_**

Bentley: **_There's frost in every window_**

Carmelita: _**Oh, I can't believe my eyes**_

_**Jack: And in my bones I feel the warmth**_

_**That's coming from inside**_

Carmelita: _**Oh look! What's this?**_

Sly: _**They're hanging mistletoe**_

Murray: **_They kiss?_**

Jack: **_Why that looks so unique_**

**_Inspired!_**

Bentley: **_They're gathering around to hear a story_**

**_Roasting chestnuts on a fire_**

**_What's this?_**

Jack: **_What's this?_**

**_In here they've got a little tree_**

**_How queer_**

**_And who would ever think?_**

**_And why?_**

Murray: **_They're covering it with tiny little things_**

Sly: **_They've got electric lights on strings_**

Bentley:**_ And there's a smile on everyone_**

Carmelita: **_So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_**

**_This looks like fun_**

**_This looks like fun_**

**_Jack: Oh, could it be I got my wish?_**

**_What's this? _**

Jack: **_Oh my, what now?_**

**_The children are asleep_**

**_But look, there's nothing underneath_**

**_No ghouls, no witches here to scream or scare them_**

**_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_**

**_Secure inside their dream land_**

**_What's this?_**

**_The monsters are all missing_**

**_And the nightmares can't be found_**

**_And in their place there seems to be_**

**_Good feeling all around_**

**_Instead of screams, I swear _**

**_I can hear music in the air_**

**_The smell of cakes and pies_**

**_Are absolutely everywhere _**

Bentley: **_The sights_**

Carmelita: _**The sounds**_

Murray: **_They're everywhere and all around_**

Sly: _**I've never felt so good before**_

Jack:_** This empty place inside me is filling up**_

_**I simply cannot get enough**_

_**I want it, oh, I want**_

_**Oh, I want it for my own**_

_**I've got to know, I've got to know**_

_**What is this place that I have found?**_

Jack, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_What is this?_**

* * *

Now, it was either pure bliss or ignorance that no one of the group seemed to notice the eight foot tall skeleton running around even though one of them ran right _next_ to him. The same thing could be said about Jack as he was too deep in his fantasy that he didn't notice the raccoon dressed as Zorro, the vixen dressed as Catwoman, the turtle dressed as Albert Einstein, or hippo dressed as a luchador, he really needed to know the name of this fantastic town. Meanwhile, after a few more runs around town, Sly, Carmelita, and Bentley caught up with each other and stopped to catch their breath.

"This place rocks!" Sly exclaimed as he leaned against a pole.

"You said it!" Carmelita said as she collapsed onto her bottom.

"Agreed, we've got to find out what thus place is called." Bentley panted but realized something not right. "Uh, guys."

"What?" Sly and Carmelita asked in unison which made them blush and tried to hide that very fact.

"Where's Murray?" The three looked around, but found no sign of the luchador hippo.

"_Ay dios mio_!" Carmelita shouted in Spanish as the three rant to the entrance of the town.

"Murray!" Bentley called as he searched for any clues where his hippo friend wondered off to.

"Where'd you go big guy?" Sly called as he and Carmelita avoided eye contact at the moment.

"How do you lose a person that big anyway?" Carmelita questioned no getting how the hippo just vanished.

"This is bad, very bad." Bentley said with creeks in his voice. "Who knows what kind of trouble Murray could get into?"

"Even _I_ can't think how bad that could be." Carmelita exasperated.

"Hello, what have we here?" Bentley spoke as he looked straight up.

"What?" Sly and Carmelita asked as they saw that the turtle was looking at a banner between tho pole.

"Christmas Town?" Sly asked in a confused voice. "First a town dedicated to Halloween, now this?"

"This actually explains a lot." Carmelita remarked with her hands on her hips.

"But what about finding Murray?" Bentley questioned as he looked around for the hippo once more.

"Look as much as I'd agree with you, it could takes hours." Carmelita reminded as she too looked around for the luchador hippo. "I mean even if this is a small town, it could take all night."

Bentley was about to reply, when his eye became wide. "Uh . . . guys?" He said nervously as his voice quivered and trembled.

"Hold that thought bud." Sly said as he realized something. "Something just came to me, what if Jack followed _us_ here."

"_Guys _. . ."

"Just a second." Carmelita brushed off as she looked at Sly. "No way, maybe he took another door, there seven of them. Besides these eyes of mine would have notice a walking, talking skeleton, nothing gets by me."

"_Guys_ . . ."

"What is it . . ." Carmelita started but stopped when she felt a presence behind her and Sly.

"He's here . . . isn't he?" Sly asked as Bentley nodded and both raccoon and vixen turned, hoping to see Christmas Town, but instead saw an all too familiar pinstripe suited bone man.

"Greetings, fellow Halloween creatures!" Jack greeted as the three gasped, fell to the snow covered ground, and Sly's hat flew right off his head.

"_AY, AY, AY _DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"Carmelita shouted as her fur turned several shades of red.

"YEAH, ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE US HEART ATTACKS!" Sly exclaimed as he picked up is hat from the ground and placed it back on top of his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to, it's my job to do so." Jack replied as he stood in front of the three. "Where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself . . ."

"Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King, we know." Carmelita said as she took deep breathes to calm herself.

"Wow I'm famous!" He then stood there and stared at the three as if he were waiting for something.

"What, is there something on our faces?" Sly asked as he wiped at his nose.

"No, I'm waiting for you to introduce yourselves." Jack replied as the three found their footing.

"Oh right, I'm Sly, this is Carmelita, and my best friend Bentley." Sly said as he introduced the group to Jack, well most of the group anyway. "Say, I don't suppose you've seen a little luchador running around, have you?"

"Hmm. . . no not that I can think of." Jack said with a shrug.

"Ay, ay, ay, that guy's going to be the death." Carmelita exasperated as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anyway, I was hoping if you three could help me with something." Jack said as he gained the group's attention. "I've never seen such significant wonders, what is this town's ritual called?"

"Seriously, you've never heard of Christmas?" Sly asked as they stared at the tall skeletal man.

"Christmas, what is Christmas?" Jack asked now fully confused, as Carmelita tried in vain to hide her giggles.

"Oh, that's _real_ mature Carmelita." Bentley sarcastically scolded as he turned back to Jack. "Jack, sir, surely you've heard of the happy holiday of Christmas."

"Christmas is a holiday?" Jack questioned in a shocked voice. "There are other holidays besides Halloween?"

This completely shocked the group, but as they thought about it, Jack's main focus was suppose to be Halloween, so it made perfect sense. So of course he never heard of the other holidays.

"Well, Jack . . . okay how do I explain this." Bentley pondered as he scratched the back of his head. "Well . . . Christmas is the one day a year that families come together and exchange gifts."

"And eat together." Carmelita said as she stepped in.

"And play games." Sly concluded as he finished the conversation.

"Amazing, truly remarkable." Jack said as he took in what they explained to him. "Now I know what I've been missing, I must bring Christmas to Halloween."

"Christmas to Halloween, sounds like something Murray would like." Carmelita remarked which caused the three to chuckle. "Which reminds me, we still haven't found him."

"Oh yea, that's right." Sly said with a frown. "Well since we can't find him here, he must have gone back to that creepy town."

"Creepy town?" Jack asked as his curiosity grew.

"Yeah, we stopped by there not too long ago with this." The raccoon replied as he took out the map that led them to the town and gave it to Jack, who carefully examined it.

"I don't believe it, this is a map of Halloween Town." Jack stated which confused the three.

"Halloween Town?" Sly and Carmelita questioned as they glanced at each other.

"Is that you're home Jack?" Bentley asked, though none of it made sense to him.

"It most certainly is." Jack replied as he looked over the map another time. "Where on Earth did you three get this anyway."

"It belonged to my dad, but that's a story for another time." Sly said as he turned his gaze to Carmelita and Bentley. "So I guess we all know what to do now."

"Yeah, go back to Halloween Town." Carmelita said as she fixed the strap on her belt.

"And see if Murray made it back." Bentley finished as he readjusted his glasses.

"Just a minuet, you three know a seem to know a lot about Christmas." Jack inquired with much hope.

"More or less." Replied the modest raccoon.

"Hmm . . ." Jack pondered as he looked at the three. "Sly . . . Bentley . . . Carmelita . . . how would you three like to help me with a little . . . project I'm planning?"


	5. Town Meeting

"You know, we've only just left, but I already miss Christmas Town." Jack said to Sly, Bentley and Carmelita.

"Why, you're pretty much taking some of it back with you." Carmelita said, adjusting her clawed-gloves.

Jack had Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita help him go around Christmas Town and fill a large sack with things to take back to Halloween Town. Unfortunately, they found that the sack was too heavy for anyone of then to carry, even with the four of them. So Jack had no choice but to tie the sack on a nearby snowmobile, which they rode with Jack at the wheel driving, Sly, Carmelita and, Bentley sitting on top of the sack, and Zero floating close by.

"We search everywhere, and we still couldn't find Murray." Sly said as he slumped a bit.

"It's like he vanished out of 'fat-air'" Carmelita remarked jokingly.

"Hey that's not . . . okay it's a little bit funny." Bentley said as he kept his wig from falling off. "Anyway, this is serious, I mean besides Halloween Town, there's nowhere else to go."

"Well we can't give up." Sly said as determined as he ever was. "I'm not going home till I find him."

"I'm with you . . . I guess." Bentley reluctantly agreed, but knew he needed to find his hippo friend.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Questioned Carmelita as she came back into the conversation. "You not leaving me out of this buster."

"I hate to interrupt, but we're approaching Halloween Town." Jack calleto back to them.

"We are?" Sly asked as he then saw said town. "Oh, look at that, we are."

"That was . . . quick." Bentley said amazed that they were back in such short time.

"I'll say." Carmelita said as she was equally impressed.

* * *

Apparently, the townsfolk weren't use Jack being gone for long periods of time, for as soon as the snowmobile drove throw the opened gate it was immediately swarmed.

"Where have you been?" The Mayor asked as he noticed Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita atop the sack. "And who are those three?"

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone about it!" Jack replied with much urgency.

"When?" The Mayor asked as his face turned from happy to worried.

"Immediatley!" Jack exclaimed with a pointed finger.

* * *

Later that night, the whole town gathered at town hall and were seated right in front of a stage. Sly, Carmelita, and Bentley sat back stage with a Christmas tree they took from Christmas Town since Jack told them to stay there till he needed assistance from them.

"Okay, I know we promised Jack that we'd help him with all of this, but I think we should still be looking for Murray." Sly said as he held a big red stocking.

"As do I, but Jack did said that the meeting won't take long." Bentley replied as he and Carmelita held two candy canes. "So we have plenty of time."

"Well I don't like this one bit." Carmelita grumbled under her breath. "Something bad's going to happen, I just know."

"Oh, come on Carmelita, what's the worse that can happen?" Bentley questioned as jack stepped out of the curtains to address the crowd.

"Listen everyone, I want to tell you all about Christmas Town." They heard Jack say as the tone in his voice changed, Carmelita could only assume what was to happen . . .

Jack: **_There were object so peculiar_**

**_They're not to be believed_**

**_All around, thing to tantalize my brain_**

**_It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen_**

**_And as hard as I try_**

**_I can't seem to describe_**

**_Like a most improbable dream_**

**_But you must believe when I tell you this_**

**_It's as real as my skull and it does exist_**

**_Here, let me show you_**

The next thing the raccoon, turtle, and vixen knew, Jack pulled back the curtains exposing Sly, Bentley, Carmelita, and the Christmas tree to the gasping crowd. Unfortunately for Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita, the bright lights held no mercy their eyes.

"Too bright, _really_ too bright . . ." Bentley whispered as his eyes adjusted to the light and Jack took a present from his lap.

Jack: **_This is a thing called a present_**

**_The whole thing start with a box_**

Devil: **_A box?_**

**_Is it steal?_**

Werewolf: _**Are there lock?**_

Harlequin Demon:**_ Is it filled with a pox?_**

Devil: **_A pox_**

**_How delightful, a pox_**

Sly and Carmelita tried with all their might to hold back their snickers. They knew something like this would happen.

Jack: **_If you please_**

**_Just a box with bright-colored paper_**

**_And the whole thing's topped with a bow_**

Witches: **_A bow?_**

**_How ugly_**

**_What's in it?_**

**_What's in it?_**

Bentley: **_That's point of the thing, not to know_**

Clown: **_It's a bat_**

Man Under the Stairs: _**Will it bend?**_

Clown: **_It's a rat_**

Man Under the Stairs: _**Will it break?**_

Undersea Gal: **_Perhaps it's the head the I found in the lake_**

Jack: _**Listen now, you don't understand**_

_**That's not the point of Christmas-land**_

* * *

"_And that's an understatement._" Sly thought as both he and Carmelita tried, with little success, to suppress very explosive laughter.

They knew that finding Murray was still the prime adjective, and that now was definitely _not_ the time for making fun of Jack, but the look on Jack's face was . . . well . . . was . . . _priceless_! He looked so _hilarious_ on howconfused he was. It took all of their might, but they managed to force a straight face as soon as he gestured to Sly. The raccoon immediately stood up and handed the stocking to the Pumpkin King, then returned backstage to suppress more laughter.

* * *

Jack: **_Now, pay attention_**

**_We pick up an oversized sock_**

**_And hang it like this on the wall_**

Mr. Hyde: **_Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?_**

Medium Mr. Hyde: _**Let me see, let me look**_

Small Mr. Hyde: **_Is it rotted and covered with gook?_**

Jack: **_Um, let Sly explain_**

Sly immediately froze up from what he heard. Did Jack just say what he think he said? He felt his fur turning red as his mind raced 100 MPH. He then walked upstage and took the stocking from the skeletal man, but not before shooting said skeleton a glare. Jack only shrugged as if he ran out of ideas. With a sigh, the raccoon held the stocking up and took out a handful of small toys.

Sly: **_Uh . . . there's no foot inside, but there's candy_**

**_Or sometimes it's filled with small toys_**

Mummy and Winged Demon: _**Small toys?**_

Winged Demon: **_Do they bite?_**

Mummy: **_Do they snap?_**

Winged Demon: **_Or explode in a sack?_**

Corpse Kid:**_ Or perhaps they just spring out_**

**_And scare girls and boys_**

Mayor: **_What a splendid idea_**

**_This Christmas sounds fun_**

**_I fully endorse it_**

**_Let's try it at once_**

Jack stared at the crown, then glanced to Sly, Carmelita, and Bentley. The turtle gave a polite smile, while the raccoon and vixen only shrugged as they didn't know what to do either. Jack then turned back to the crowd and continued the meeting.

Jack: **_Everyone, please now, not so fast_**

**_There's something here that you don't quite grasp_**

**_Well, I may as well give them what they want_**

**_And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last_**

**_For the ruler of this Christmas-land_**

**_Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice_**

**_Least that's what I've come to understand_**

**_And I've also heard it told_**

**_That's he's something to behold_**

**_Like a lobster, huge and red_**

**_When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on_**

**_Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms_**

**_That is, so I've heard it said_**

As Sly and Carmelita listened to Jack's description of the leader of Christmas Town, they felt became re again, but this time it was from feeling a completely different emotion, one that they couldn't contain as easily as their laughter. Seeing that Jack was too engrossed in his description to the crowd that he didn't notice Sly and Carmelita stood from their seats and walk over to the Christmas tree . . .

Jack: **_And on a dark cold night_**

**_Under a full moonlight_**

**_He flies into a fog_**

**_Like a vulture in the sky_**

**_And they call him . . . Sandy Claws_**

The crowd was in a frenzy, the began to converse amongst themselves about how Christmas sounds and how much they wanted to give it a shot, but what they didn't know was that, not one, but two people were not happy about that . . .

Jack: **_Well, at least they're excited_**

**_But they don't understand_**

**_That special kind of feeling in Christmas-land_**

**_Oh, well . . ._**

Jack then turned to talk with Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita, but found that they were nowhere backstage. He looked around the room, but his three new helpers were nowhere to be found. That wasn't all from what Jack could see as he discovered that all of the little glass Christmas ornaments were missing from his Christmas tree . . .


	6. Jack's Obsession

POP!

"Guys, please stop!"

POP!

"Come on guys!"

POP!

"Jack's gonna flip when he see what you two are doing!"

Sly and Carmelita paid no heed to the turtle's warning as they picked up more ornaments they took from Jack's Christmas tree and threw them down the alley where the three stood. As soon as they impacted on the far wall in the alley, they shattered with a loud POP!

"Guys, this is all types of wrong!" Bentley frantically urged as his armed waved all over. "What if someone sees you?"

"I don't care, from how everyone in this town acts, they might thank us!" Sly said as he threw another ornament at the wall.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT CREEP!" Carmelita shouted which surprised the turtle greatly.

"That would be the first bad you've done . . . ever." Bently said quietly, as so he doesn't feel her wrath. "And how are you suppose to do that, Jack's a _skeleton, _so technically he's already dead . . ."

"Well then, we'll just have to _find _a way!" Carmelita interrupted with a yell. "I knew this was a bad idea, and I knew Jack would screw up what he knew about Christmas!"

"Guys, I'm begging you, please come down!" Bentley pleaded while on his knees begging. "Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?"

"'_Sandy_ Claws'?" Sly said repeating what Jack said, only in a mocking way. "'When he sets out to _slay_ with his _rain gear_ on'?"

"Okay, I'll admit, Jack has a way to test anyone's patience . . ." Bentley said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But, you have to understand, Halloween is the only holiday Jack's familiar with, so of _course_ he's confused!"

"Well, I agree with Carmelita, something bad is going to happen, I can feel." Sly said with a scowl.

"Alright, what do you suppose we do then?" The turtle questioned as the raccoon thought for a moment.

"I might have the answer, but it involves looking for Jack's house."

* * *

After a few minuets of searching, Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita finally found the place where Jack lived and hid in the hedges.

"You _cannot_ be serious about this." Bentley whispered in a panicked voice.

"Dead serious man, dead serious." Sly replied, determination blazing in his eye.

"Vandalism is one thing, but _breaking and entering_?" The turtle questioned with his panic rising.

"I'm not complaining . . . for once." Carmelita remarked, even though she was usually loyal to rules.

"Think about the consequences, and what happened to searching for Murray?" Bentley questioned, hopeful his raccoon friend would reconsider.

"Murray's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Before anything else could be said, Jack stepped out onto his front porch, walked through his front gate, and made his way down the street. Just before the front door closed, Sly threw a wooden plank to keep it open. Fortunately, Jack was a good feet away, so he didn't notice a thing, but the three waited till he vanished down the street just to be safe.

"Sly, please have seconds, you're trespassing on other peoples property!" Bentley urged again as his friend stood up.

"I''m just going to take a quick look and be right back." Sly replied as the three came to the front door.

"Carmelita, please talk some sense into him, think about what Jack would do." The turtle pleaded the biggest plea he ever did in his life.

"You know what you're absolutely right Bentley." Carmelita said, much to the turtle's relief. "That's why you and me are going to watch out for him."

"But . . ."

"Look I've made up my mind, as soon as I see what he's been up to, we can leave." Sly said as he handed Carmelita a walkie-talkie. "Just stay here and wait for me, after this we can look for Murray."

"But who knows how long that'll take?" Bentley questioned at the idea.

"No one will." Sly simply said as he slipped inside and closed the door.

"_Same old Sly; so stubborn._" Bentley thought as he groaned a bit.

"_Please be okay . . . Sly._" Carmelita silently prayed as she and Bentley shrunk back into the bushes.

* * *

Sly walked up the spiral flight of stairs that led Jack's living space, and boy was _he_ met with quite a sight as son as he reached the top floor. the decorations of Jack's room were typical, well for anyone that was from Halloween Town, which Sly was _not_. The skeleton had a _guillotine_ and an _electric chair_ in his room for crying out loud! And that wasn't the weird part, not by a long shot, for Jack had also decked his entire room with Christmas decorations, complete with a barely decorated Christmas tree which Zero was asleep next to. Sly walked around the Christmas tree and found that a pair of baggy pajamas, complete with a sleeping cap, were hung right next to it.

"_And here I was thinking Murray's room had such . . . unique features._" Sly thought as he took another look around the room.

"Zero, I'm home!"

Sly froze as soon as he heard Jack's voice called from the front door. There was one option at a situation like this . . . HIDE! But where could he hide without being spotted? The Christmas tree was his first choice, but decided against it since it was too bare, and looked toward the windows. It was then it came to him: Behind the curtains! Fortunately for the raccoon, the curtains were very long and wide. As Sly slid towards the curtains, Zero woke up and as soon as he saw Sly he barked in confusion.

"Be quiet!" Sly hissed as he vanished behind the curtains and it was a good thing too, because Jack appeared just moments after.

"With this equipment I'm borrowing from the Doctor, I can now start experimenting on the things from Christmas Town." He said as he placed the equipment on the table.

"_Experiments, what kind of experiments?_" Sly thought as he watch the Pumpkin King from behind the curtains.

Thankfully Jack's curtains were translucent enough for Sly to see Jack begin his scientific research. He looked at a hollyberry under a microscope, which ended up being crushed. He placed a candy cane in some chemicals and when he pulled it out it lost its red stripe and appeared more 'noodle-like'. He tried to make paper snowflakes, but ended up with spiders and spider webs (which made no sense what so ever in Sly's book). He dissected a teddy and examined the stuffing through a magnifying glass. He then made another chemical solution, grabbed an ornament from the tree (another reason Sly was glad he didn't hide there), and crushed it as the leftover dust made the chemicals glow a bright greenish color.

"Interesting reaction, but what does it mean?" Jack questioned in a demanding tone.

"_I can think a ten good reasons._" Sly thought sarcastically as he watched in amazement

* * *

Meanwhile, waiting outside of the house were Carmelita and Bentley for Sly. It wasn't easy as slowly their patience were thinning quite a bit.

"_What's taking him so long?_" Bentley thought as he paced back and forth.

"_I hope he's okay._" Carmelita thought as she secretly wished that said raccoon would call through the walkie-talkie any moment.

Their thoughts were interrupted as they saw someone from the shadows. It was none other than the rag doll Sally herself! She walked up to the side of Jack's house while carrying a basket in hand. Both vixen and turtle watched as the rag doll attached the basket to a harness and slowly lifted it to one of Jack's windows on the top floor.

* * *

Sly watched as Jack wrote a type of formula on his chalkboard, when something tapped on the window and what ever it was, Jack's attention was soon all over it. Hold on . . . Sly was right next to the window and Jack was slowly approaching! He was going to get caught, he just knew it! However fortune smiled upon the young raccoon as Jack didn't notice and preceded to look out the window. He watched as the skeletal figure pulled in . . . a basket that was hanging outside. As soon as Jack took the basket he waved to someone, possibly the same person, responsible for the basket, but he couldn't see who it was and he dared _not_ move from where he hid. It was then that he noticed that the sun was begging to rise, which meant one thing: Jack had stayed up all night working!

_"Wow, up all night and no cup of coffee._" Sly thought, impressed on how long they were up and not even tired.

* * *

Down below, Bentley and Carmelita watched as Sally ran from the house after giving the skeletal man the basket, slipped through the gate, and hide behind the stone wall. The turtle and vixen cautiously walked toward the wall, climbed over it, and over the top saw Sally sitting near a hedge.

"I knew it, I knew you liked him." Carmelita said as quietly as she could, but it seemed to gain Sally's attention.

The rag doll looked around to see where the voice had come from, then looked up and saw Carmelita and Bentley. It was then that Carmelita realized that they were spotted and both immediately became red.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Carmelita said as she and Bentley climbed down from the wall. "I'm Carmelita by the way, and this is Bentley."

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm Sally." The rag doll introduced in a soft and timid voice, but smiled none the less.

"We . . . well, we couldn't help but notice that you seem very fond of Jack." Bentley said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry if we're being . . ."

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all." Sally said as she blushed a bit. "I guess you could say . . . I _admire_ him a bit."

"I almost feel the same way about Cooper . . ." Carmelita said with a small smile, which the turtle made quikck note of.

"If it's not personal, can you tell us why you let the guy in the wheelchair . . . well . . . boss you around?" Bentley asked as Carmelita wondered the same thing.

"You mean Dr. Finkelstein, well, you see, there's nothing I can do, he's my creator." The rag doll replied as she plucked up a flower that Bentley recognized as a forget-me-not.

"_Creator, well that says a lot._" Carmelita thought sarcastically.

"Even so, does he have to make a fuss about it?" Bentley questioned with a deep frown.

"Yes, though at times he's strict, he's _still_ the one who gave me life." Sally replied with a sad sigh.

"_And that's suppose to be a_ good _reason_" Bentley questioned in his head.

"But, you'd rather be by Jack's side." Carmelita deduced in a knowing tone.

"I guess I would like that and to wish him good luck." Sally said as she plucked a few petals from the flower in her hand. "But the basket was the best I could do, I wish he succeeds."

Then without warning, and right before their very eyes, the forget-me-not turned into a miniature Christmas tree, complete with ornaments and a star on top. Sally, Bentley, and Carmelita watched in fascination at it's beauty . . . but their amazement soon turned to shock, then horror as the small Christmas tree suddenly caught fire and burst into flames!

"What . . . just . . . happened?" Carmelita as he eyes were wide.

"Did that make any type of sense?" Bentley questioned as his voice returned to his throat.

"Oh dear, I was afraid this would happen." Sally said with concern in her voice. "You see I have these visions sometimes . . . but what could all of this mean?"

"I honestly don't know." Carmelita said as she stared at the partially burnt flower.

"To tell the truth, neither do I." Bentley admitted because, even though both turtle and vixen were straight-A students, they had no real answer for once in their lives.

The three then looked up toward the Pumpkin King's house and, obviously, they weren't the only ones worried about said skeletal man . . .

Vampires: _**Something's up with Jack**_

_**Something's up with Jack**_

_**Don't know if we're ever going to get him back**_

Werewolf: **_He's all alone up there_**

**_Locked away inside_**

Corpse Mom: _**Never says a word**_

Corpse Kid: **_Hope he hasn't died_**

Vampires, Werewolf, Corpse Family: **_Something's up with Jack_**

**_Something's up with Jack_**

See that everyone was as concerned as they were, but Bentley thought it would be best to change the subject.

"I wonder if Jack found Sly already." He said as he looked at the top windows.

"Probably not." Carmelita remarked as she knew from past experience.

"Sly, is he your friend." Sally asked with curiosity.

"Not on your life . . . or after life . . . or whatever." Carmelita said rather quickly, which was again noted by the turtle.

"Well, he's my friend, he snuck into Jack's house hours ago to see what Jack's up to." Bentley said more concerned for his raccoon friend than he ever was. "I just hope Jack doesn't get upset when he discovers Sly."

* * *

Sly stood completely still behind the curtains and saw that Jack was becoming more anxious and watched as he paced around the room.

Jack: **_Christmas time is buzzing in my skull_**

**_Will it let me be? I cannot tell_**

**_There's so many things I cannot grasp_**

**_When I think i got it, then at last_**

**_Through my bony finger it does slip_**

**_Like a snow flake in a fiery grip_**

**_Something's here I'm not quite getting_**

**_Though I try, I keep forgetting_**

**_Like a memory long since past_**

**_Here in an instant, gone in a flash_**

**_What does it mean?_**

**_What does it mean?_**

**_In these little bric-a-brac_**

**_A secret's waiting to be cracked_**

**_These dolls and toys confuse me so_**

**_Confound it all, I love it though_**

**_Simple objects,nothing more_**

**_But something's hidden through a door_**

**_Though I do not have the key_**

**_Something's there I cannot see_**

**_What does it mean?_**

**_What does it mean?_**

**_What does it mean?_**

**_Hmm . . ._**

"_I don't know, maybe, you're trying too hard, give it a break, will you._" Sly thought as he continued to keep an eye on the skeleton.

Jack: **_I've read these Christmas books so many times_**

**_I know the stories and I know the rhymes_**

**_I know the Christmas carols all by heart_**

**_My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart_**

**_As often as I've read them, something's wrong_**

**_So hard to put my bony finger on_**

**_Or perhaps it's really not as deep_**

**_As I've been led to think_**

**_Am I trying much too hard?_**

**_Of course! I've been to close to see_**

**_The answer's right in front_**

"_Well what is it?_" Sly thought as he tried to keep himself from shouting. If the answer was right in front of Jack, what was it? What was this guys planning? What was it?!

Jack: **_It's simple really, very clear_**

**_Like music drifting in the air_**

**_Invisible, but everywhere_**

**_Just because I cannot see it _**

**_Doesn't mean I can't believe it_**

**_You know, I think I like this Christmas thing_**

**_It's not as tricky as it seams_**

**_And why should they have all the fun?_**

**_It should belong to anyone_**

**_Not anyone, in fact, but me_**

**_Why, I could make a Christmas tree_**

**_And there's no reason I can find_**

**_I couldn't handle Christmas time_**

**_And I bet I could improve it too_**

**_And that's exactly what I'll do_**

**_Hee, hee, hee_**

Then Jack ran to the window and pushed it open for everyone around to see. This was Sly's only chance to escape, and he had to do it right now! But little did he know, his cape was snagged a bit on the window seal . . .

Jack: _**Eureka, I got it! This year, Christmas will be ours!**_

* * *

The crowd below gasped, then applauded at Jack's decision. Though they knew nothing about what he meant, they still trusted his judgement and agreed to cooperate with his plan. Sally, Bentley, and Carmelita, however, didn't applaud, but instead glanced at each other with worry.

* * *

CLUNK!

At the first sound of something crash on the floor behind him, and a small groan after he had shut the window, Jack whirled around to see someone with their cape snagged into the very same window. Not only that, the person looked a lot like . . .

"Sly?"

The Zorro-dressed became wide eyed as he realized his plan to bail backfired. First his cape was snagged, then he trips, and now he looked up to see a not-too-happy looking skeleton, now what was he going to do?

"Uh . . . hey Jack, what's up?" Sly mumbled a bit as if trying to act casual.

"My roof, might I ask why you're under it as well?" Jack asked with his arms crossed.

"Well . . . I was . . . inspecting, yeah that, I was inspecting." Sly said rather quickly as he stood up. "And now, I must be on my way."

Sly tried once again to leave, only to find out his cape was still snagged and choked as he fell back to the floor. As he was met with the floor once again a new sound soon met his ears, it was . . . laughter! It wasn't long as Sly realized it was Jack was the one that was laughing.

"I apologize, I just couldn't resist." Jack said as he reached toward the window and helped the raccoon unsnag his cape. "I was wondering who was around my house; now that you're here I actually wanted to talk to talk to you about . . ."

"Hold on, you _knew_ I was here from the _beginning_?" Sly questioned as he felt as though the skeletal man had tricked him.

"I knew _someone_ was hiding, I am the master after all." Jack replied and looked at the young raccoon with what appeared to be . . . _admiration_? "I must say though, I am very impressed, you are quite the professional."

"Thanks, it runs in the family." Sly said, rather greatfully from the Pumpkin King's praise. "That and stealth . . . and disguises."

" I can see that." Jack said as his voice turned from light to serious. "But now I need to talk to you about Christmas, you are an expert, aren't you?"

"Well, sort of, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The raccoon said as he equally became serious. "After all, I don't even know how to _feel_ about this."

"That's normal behavior, but please reconsider." Jack said with a plea. "I'm absolutely sure it'll work, and I'll need a companion along for the ride . . ."

Sly stood still almost like a statue as soon as he heard the word "companion". Sure he loved Christmas a lot, but to _travel_ like his father did sometimes during December, now that was completely different! This was an option he just couldn't say no to.

"So you're saying that if _Halloween_ did Christmas this year, you'd let me _ride_ with you?"

"Well, yes, with all the help of everyone in town you can." Jack said with a proud smile.

"I see . . ." Sly said as he as he was lost in a deep thought.

"So Sly, what's your answer now?" Jack asked as he held out one of his bony hands. "Will you help me?"

Sly looked between Jack and his hand, then after a few minuets, took the bony hand in his own gloved hand.

"Yes Jack, I'll help you." He said, though for another reason, and, to Sly's surprise, was pulled into a hug rather than a handshake!

"Oh thank you sly, it's going to be a very memorable night, I just know it!" Jack exclaimed as he was overjoyed by the raccoon's decision.

"Okay, so what do you have in mind exactly?" Sly asked as he remembered he was still embraced. "Also, can you let me go now?"


	7. Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Later that day Bentley and Carmelita watched as everyone in town formed a huge line outside of town hall after Jack had finally left his house and explained that his plan involved everyone. The turtle and vixen, however, weren't interested in that, but by the fact that Sly had been seen along side the Pumpkin King. Both Bentley and Carmelita, after a few minuets, had finally been able to enter town hall, and sure enough, there was Sly standing right next to Jack as he was conversing with the Vampire Brothers. As they were talking Bentley and Carmelita walked over to Sly and see what he accomplished.

"Sly, can we talk to you for a moment?" Bentley asked as he pulled his raccoon friend to the side.

"Sure, what's yup spects?" Sly replied in his joking manor.

"Let me guess, it's another change of plan?" Carmelita questioned with a sigh.

"Well, define: _change_."

"A few hours ago you and I couldn't say his name without gagging, now you're helping him with this hair brained scheme?"

"Highly unlikely if you ask me." The Einstein turtle commented.

"Why's that, you jealous?"

"Well considering I'm the one who always comes up with the plans . . . wait, what, NO I am not jealous!" The turtle exclaimed flabbergasted as he caught himself from being off-topic. "I just want to know what your new plan is."

"Yeah, even though it was funny that you made Einstein (not counting the costume) here make a fool out of himself, he's right." Carmelita commented as she became serious. "There no way you're willing to do this willingly."

"Okay yes, what I'm thinking about is as straight as a horseshoe, but we really need to play along for now and hope he doesn't catch on."

"Why, what are you planing now?" Carmelita demanded with her hands akimbo on her hips as the raccoon looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Well, obviously I was discovered by Jack last night as a recap." Sly replied as he recounted the previous night. "Well when he found me, he congratulated me on my hiding abilites, which coming from him . . ."

"Sly . . ."

"Sorry, well after he found he said tat if I help him . . . I'd be able to ride with him."

"You're helping him so you could ride in the _sleigh_?" Carmelita questioned incredulously as she stared at the raccoon in disbelief.

"Look, I know it sound ridiculous, but it's the only _real_ way I can keep tabs on him." Sly defended as he turned away from the two.

"Sly . . . that's brilliant!" Bentley exclaimed, but caught himself before anyone saw. "I knew you had something up your sleeve."

"Okay how is this _good,_ I mean what if Jack finds out?" Carmelita question once more not seeing any point

"Look, we're not left with a lot of options, so for now we have to keep quiet." Sly said as he looked into the vixens eyes with a passion. "Carmelita, even thoug we never see eye to eye . . ."

"She rarely does, unless it's with a parent, teacher, or law enforcement." Bentley remarked, but went unnoticed.

"The point is, I need your help with this as much as I need from my friends, please . . . will you help me?"

Carmelita was completely frozen as se stared deep into the raccoon's eye and saw how sincere he was being. Even they they were at odds most of the time and he was annoyingly flirtatious he was, she had to admit he was one of a kind, and this was one of the times he actually _showed_ it. it wasn't until a few minuets of spacing out that she returned to Earth.

"o-okay . . . I will."

"So will I, good buddy, so will I." Bentley said as he placed a hand on his fiend's shoulder and was brought into a a big bear hug along with Carmelita!.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" The raccoon said as a blush appeared on the vixen's face, even as he let them go.

"_I just hope you know what you're doing Ringtail._" Carmelita thought as her blush vanished.

"Let's hope this works." Bentley said as he straightened his lab coat.

"It _has_ to, and we need to keep low profiles." Sly replied even though deep down he was in doubt, but pushed it away.

"How horrible our Christmas will be!" The Mayor said as the three turned back to Jack.

"No! How _jolly_!" Jack said as he corrected the cone-headed man.

"Oh, how jolly our Christmas will be."

"Something tells me that won't be a problem." Bentley uttered to which the others nodded

They then saw a few toys being thrown at the poor Mayor, who looked angered one minuet, but as he looked down he instantly became distressed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He questioned as three more _children_, two boys and one girl (at least Bentley though it was a girl) appeared in front of his stand.

"Jack sent for us." The devil-dressed boy replied.

"Specifically . . ." Continued the witch-dressed little girl.

"By name." Finished the skeleton-dressed boy as he licked his lollipop.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

"Finally, I'm back!" Exclaimed a new voice, that somehow sounded familiar as it caught the attention of Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita.

Everyone turned to the doors to see another kid, but he was dressed differently, almost like a sort of wrestler. Not only that he was taller, pink, and well . . . a hippo.

"Jack, Jack, it's Oogie's boys!" The mayor said as he regarded the fourth. "And what appears to be . . . _wrestler_?"

"Not this guy again!" Barrel groaned inwardly.

"You're still following us?" Lock questioned with a scowl.

"I told you to get lost!" Shock yelled hoping the hippo would take a hint.

"And I told _you_, "The Murray" is looking for his friends and I will continue no matter how long it takes!" The hippo defiantly exclaimed with determination

"Murray." Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita shouted as the hippo, now Murray, noticed them approaching.

"Wow, that was fast, am I good or what?" Murray asked no one in particular.

"Murray, thank goodness you're alright." Said a relieved Bentley.

"Where've you been big guy?" Sly asked as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, do you know how worried we were?" Carmelita scolded a bit.

"Sorry guys, I looked all over that other town for you, but I ended up getting lost, so I tried to find my way back here, and now here I am. By the way did you know this place is called Halloween Town?

"Yep."

"Knew it already."

"Pretty much."

"Wow I am good at this." Murray said giving himself another pat on the back.

"Ah, Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters." The four heard Jack say as their attention was turned to him. "The job I have for you three is top secret, it requires craft, cunning, mischief."

"Amateurs Jack, don't make us laugh." Sly said as he and Murray high fived.

"Seriously his family are experts in that area." Carmelita chided a bit jokingly.

"They no push overs." Murray said with a nod.

"As I was saying . . . absolutely no one is to know about this, not a soul!" Jack said firmly as he pointed at the three. "Now . . ."

Jack then began to whisper a few things as the the Cooper group and even the _Mayor_ himself was listening, he even held out his megaphone. As they all listened, Murray's eye went wide near the end of the speach.

"Got it." The Oogie Boys (and one girl) said as they were about to leave, but were stopped by Jack.

"Oh, and one more thing . . ." The Pumpkin King said as he pulled Lock back by his tail. "Make sure you leave that no-account Oogie Boogie out of this!"

"Whatever you say, Jack." Barrel said in a mock honest voice.

"Of course, Jack." Shock said in the same mocking voice as Barrel.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Lock said as mockingly as the other two.

Murray, however, knew better from experience with the Fiendish Five and Klaww Gang, plus he, Bentley, and Sly were darn good actors themselves at times. His theory was soon confirmed as he saw the three cross their fingers behind their backs. It wasn't until they left that he made one of the boldest decisions in his entire life. He adjusted his mask and gloves, the marched straight to the door.

"Murray, where are you off to?" Bentley asked as he noticed the hippo approaching the entrance to town hall.

"Guys I ask that you all stay here for "The Murray" is need elsewhere, but worry not dears friends I shall return . . . with victory in my grasp! Look out Oogie, cannonball!"

Sly, Carmelita, Bentley, Jack, and the Mayor could do nothing, but stare as the hippo rushed out the door and stood there in silence.

"Is he always this . . . Energetic?" Jack asked as he broke the silence.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Sly answered with a chuckle.

* * *

Murray followed the three mischievous trick-or-treaters into a secluded part of the Hinterlands and before he knew it he saw a giant, gnarled-looking, treehouse. He then watched at a safe distance away as Lock, Shock and Barrel entered a small cage-like elevator that seemed to be the only way into said treehouse. This was Murray's chance to run up to the treehouse where the elevator cage was, and though climbing was impossible, and he wasn't exactly the best climber, he could hear each and every single word as these started to sing.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?_**

Lock: **_I wanna do it _**

Barrel: **_Let's draw straws_**

Shock: _**Jack said we should work together**_

Barrel: **_Three of a kind_**

Lock: _**Birds of a feather**_

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Now and forever _**

**_Weeee_**

**_La, la, la, la, la, la_**

**_La, la, la, la, la_**

**_La, la, la, la, la, la_**

**_La, la, la, la, la_**

**_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_**

**_Lock him up real tight!_**

**_Throw away the key and then_**

**_Turn off all the lights!_**

Shock: **_First, we're going to set some bait_**

**_Inside a nasty trap and wait!_**

**_When he comes a-sniffing we will_**

**_Snap the trap and close the gate!_**

Lock: **_Wait I got a better plan_**

**_To catch this big red lobster man!_**

**_Let's pop him in a boiling pot_**

**_And when he's done we'll butter him up! _**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_**

**_Throw him in a box!_**

**_Bury him for ninety years_**

**_Then see if he talks_**

Shock: **_Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man_**

Lock, Shock: **_Can take the whole thing over then!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_He'll be so pleased, I do declare!_**

**_That he will cook him rare!_**

**_Wheee!_**

Lock: **_I say we take a cannon_**

**_Aim it at his door and then_**

**_Knock three times, and when he answers_**

**_Sandy Claws will be no more_**

Shock: **_You're so stupid! Think now_**

**_If we blow him up to smithereens_**

**_We may lose some pieces and then_**

Lock, Shock: **_Jack will beat us black and green!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_**

**_Tie him in a bag!_**

**_Throw him in the ocean then _**

**_See if he is sad!_**

Murray didn't like what he was hearing, not . . . one . . . bit. These troublemakers were worse than the Fiendish Five and Klaww Gang put together, if that's even possible! Would they really do all of those . . . those . . . totally _uncool_ thing to Santa? That stuff was all meant for taking down giant monsters like Godzilla, or slaying vampires like Dracula, or ect. like the monsters in his favorite movies, tv shows, and comics! Not holiday icons like old Saint Nick! And just who was this suppose "Oogie Boogie" man, some sort of . . . well . . . _monster_?!

Murray: **_This Mr. Oogie Boogie _**

**_Sounds like the meanest guy around!_**

**_If I were on his Boogie list_**

**_I'd get out of town!_**

"Wait, what am I just standing here, I gotta do something!" Murray exclaimed as he ran off to prevent these brats from completing their evil scheme, but not before he still heard the three still singing their twisted song ringing throughout the woods.

Barrel: _**He'll be so pleased with our success**_

_**That he'll reward too, I'll bet!**_

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Perhaps he'll make his special brew_**

**_Os snake and spider stew!_**

**_Mmmmm!_**

**_We're his little henchmen_**

**_And we take our job with pride!_**

**_We do our best to please him _**

**_And stay on his good side! _**

Shock: **_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb! _**

Barrel: **_I'm not the dumb one!_**

Lock: _**You're no fun!**_

Shock: _**Shut up!**_

Lock: **_Make me!_**

Shock: **_I've got something, listen now_**

**_This one is real good, you'll see!_**

**_We'll send a present to his door_**

**_Upon there'll be a note to read!_**

**_Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_**

**_Until his curiosity _**

**_Entices him to look inside_**

**_And then we'll have him_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_One, two, three!_**

**_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_**

**_Beat him with a stick!_**

**_Lock him up for ninety years_**

**_See what makes him tick!_**

**_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_**

**_Chop him into bit!_**

**_Mr. Oogie Boogie is_**

**_Sure to get his kicks!_**

**_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_**

**_See what we will see!_**

**_Lock him in a cage _**

**_And then throw away the key!_**

It was then that the threetrick-or-treat brats rode into the Hinterlands in a walking wind up . . . _bathtub_?

* * *

It took some time searching around the Hinterlands, but Murray managed to find the seven Holiday Doors. The hippo did not Jack's plans for Santa Claus, not one tini tiny, microscopic bit, but what could he do, we was a 12 year old hippo boy dressed as a luchador, what could he possibly do? Suddenly, a thought came to his mind, and not just any thought; an idea! He then too out a flashlight (a necessity his mom forced him to take before he left) from his bag, held it over his head and made a "PING" sound as he turned it on.

"Murray, you are so brilliant, it hurts . . . all those evil doers that try to do harm to the innocent." He told himself as he knew exactly how to handle the situation and he was determined to see it through.

This had to work, it just _had_ to, there was no way Santa Claus was going to be harmed on "The Murray's" watch, not now nor ever! It was at that time that Murray heard the wicked cackling of Lock, Shock, and Barrel approaching from afar, which meant one thing: it was time for his plan to go into motion! With a confident smirk, he rant to where the laughter was coming from and greet the trick-or-treaters . . .


	8. Making Christmas

"It goes something like this." Jack explained to the jazz trio as he tapped a few jingle bells that he held in a caroling. "How about it, think you can manage?"

Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita watched as they played, but winced on how horribly _flat_ it was._**  
**_

"Fantastic, why don't you practice on that and we'll be all set." Jack assured with a smile.

"And they'll need a _lot_ of practice." Carmelita remarked as Sly and Bentley nodded.

"Next!" The Mayor called as the next person was a certain life-sized rag doll.

"Hi Sally." Bentley and Carmelita said simultaneously and even though she smiled at the two she still seemed worried.

"Sally?" Sly questioned as he stared at the turtle and vixen.

"Sally, I need your help more than anyone." Jack said with an enthusiastic smile.

"You certainly do Jack, I had the most horrible vision." Sally said in a shakened up voice.

"That's splendid!" Jack replied which gained him odd looks from Sly and friends.

No, it's about your Christmas! There was Smoke and fire . . ."

"She's right Jack, even Bentley and I saw it with our own eyes." Carmelita added as Bentley nodded crazily.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" Sly questioned as he looked between the turtle and vixen.

"We'll, you see . . ." Carmelita tried to say.

"It's really hard to explain." Bentley said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's not my Christmas, my Christmas is filled with laughter and joy . . . and this." Jack said as he showed her a picture of himself in a red suit. "My Sandy Claws outfit, I want you to make it."

"Listen to mI, it's going to be a disaster." Sally said as she tried to reason with the skeleton.

"How could it be, just follow the patter." Jack replied without any worry at all. "This part is red, the trim is white.

Sly rolled his eyes, while Bentley let out an exasperated sigh and Carmelita groaned inwardly, Jack seemed to be trapped in his own little fantasy world, almost like Sly's father.

"It's a mistake Jack." Sally said as she tried once more to be reasonable.

"Now, don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit."

"Next!" Called the Mayor.

"I have every confidence in you." Jack said as he gently eased her towards the door with Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita following in suit.

"But it seems wrong to my, very wrong." The rag doll sadly said as she looked at the picture while Sly looked between her and Jack.

"I think he likes you." The raccoon said which made her blush brightly.

"Sly!" Bentley scolded with a frown.

"Way to be subtle Ringtail." Carmelita sarcastically remarked.

"What it's a compliment!" Sly defended as he saw that Jack was showing the man with the axe in his head, whose name was Behemoth, a nutcracker. "And I think it's safe to say, me and Carm here were right from the beginning, this plan won't work."

"You sure about that?" Bentley asked a surprised voice.

"I sure am, it's all going to awry."

"But haven't you tried to talk to Jack in any way?" Carmelita asked with concern.

"You certainly seem to be th only person he'd listen too . . ." Sally said hoping the raccoon boy was able to talk sense into the Pumpkin King.

"Guess again, I tried to to talk for, like what, _five_ times already but he's too caught up in that little fantasy of his!" Sly exclaimed with annoyance in his voice. "He is seriously beyond reasoning with, and I can't tell if it's because he's blissful, ignorant, or both."

Just then the doors of the entrance burst open to reveal Lock, Shock, and Barrel riding in their bathtub with a large, black sack that seemed to be twitching a bit.

"Jack, Jack, we caught him, we caught him!" They exclaimed as they showed Jack the sack.

"Oh, they caught _someone_." A voice said from behind Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita and saw that it was none other than _Murray_.

He looked very confident as though he had just won a fighting (or eating) competition. They glanced at one another before walking over to see just who the "him" was that was captured by Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Perfect, open it up quickly!" Jack urged with anticipation, but what came out of the sack wasn't exactly what the Pumpkin King was expecting, and it caused both the fake Zorro and fake Catwoman into hysterical laughter.

"Wow, here I thought _Sandy Claus_ was _red_, not _pink_!" Sly laughed as he tried to catch his breath with every gasp.

"Well, at least he _hops_ to it when he's busy!" Carmelita cackled as she held her sides.

For as soon as the bag was opened, a large pink rabbit wearing a sash that said "Happy Easter" hopped right in front of Jack. This wasn't _Sandy Claws_ (Santa Claus), this was in fact the _Easter Bunny_!

"That's not Sandy Claws!" Jack said as he chuckled a bit.

"It isn't?" Shock questioned in confusion.

"Who is it?" Barrel asked just as confused.

As they were speaking, the Easter Bunny hopped over to the stage where Behemoth stood and cautiously sniffed him.

"Bunny!" He exclaimed as it frightened the rabbit and made him hop right back into the sack.

"Okay, did not see that coming." Murray said from the spot where he stood.

"You guys think Murray had something to do with this?" Bentley asked as he snapped the raccoon and vixen out of their hysteria.

"Oh right, well we might as well ask him." Sly said as they approached the young hippo.

"Okay Murray Where'd you run off to?" Carmelita questioned in a commanding tone

"Well, don't want to brag, but I think I just prevented something totally _uncool_." He replied as it made his comrades very suspicious.

"Not Sandy Claws, take him back!" Jack ordered not the least bit amused.

"We followed your instructions . . ." Lock insisted frightfully.

"We went through the door . . ." Barrel added as he too was frightened.

"Which door, there's more than one!" Jack said as he took out a Christmas tree-shaped Christmas cookie. "Sandy Claus is behind the door shaped like this.!"

"I told you we shouldn't have listened to that wrestler guy!" Shock yelled as she piled onto lock.

"Hey!" Lock yelled as he tried to defend himself.

"Knock it off!" Barrel yelled as he joined in on the roughhousing, which wiped the smile of Sly and friends.

"Murray . . . care to explain yourself?" Carmelita questioned as she, Sly and, Bentley looked at him sternly.

"Well . . . you see, that's actually a very funny story . . ." Murray started out, but then . . .

"ARR!"

At the sound of this shriek, everything became absolutely silent. The source of the shriek was none other than Jack as he also made of his most terrifying scary faces which stopped Lock, Shock, and Barrel from fighting and cower behind one another, man oh man did _that_ shut them up. Though they weren't the only ones that were affected per say . . . Sly looked as white as an empty canvas, even his costume turned white, and his pupils were almost impossible to see, even if you were standing right in front him. Murray was shivering so violently, it looked as though he was in an earthquake . . . or _causing_ one. Carmelita looked as though she was just electrocuted as her hair frizzly stood straight up (if it were completely straightened and had white highlights, she'd have the Bride of Frankenstein's hairdo). Bentley seemed the most affected, fo even though he didn't show any sign, he just stood there . . . completely still . . . almost like a statue. No one dared to make as sound as Jack patted the quivering sack.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience sir, take him home first, then apologize again." Jack instructed as the three began to leave. "And be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him, treat him nicely."

"Got it, we'll get it right this time!" They hollered as they left, but didn't go unnoticed by Murray who recovered first and scowled a bit.

""The Murray" is needed once again, I shall return . . . again." The hippo whispered to his comrades as snuck around the back.

"I'll . . . go . . . with . . . you." Carmelita said still trying to shake off her shock and followed him.

As the two left to pursue Lock, Shock, and Barrel Jack turned to Sly and Bentley, who, by the way, were still as white as sheets as the raccoon trembled as much as his hippo friend, and the turtle stood completely still as if time itself froze him in the very spot where he stood.

"Well, what are you two standing around for?" Jack question as the raccoon was the only one of both who seemed to listen. "There's a lot of work to be done, and I need my helpers in tip top shape!"

"Yeah, we'll get back to you on that." Sly said with a forced smile and picked up Bentley as if he were made of nothing. "First I need my heart to start beating again . . . and find a way to jump start Einstein here."

"What's gotten into them?" Jack wondered as he scratched his skull.

* * *

After some time, the color had finally returned to Sly and Bentley as recovered from their shock and walked around town alongside Jack. Everyone seemed to be hard at work, even Sally, though she and the two boys were becoming more and more reluctant by the minuet, but everyone present were very excited.

Townspeople: **_This time, this time_**

Ghosts: **_Making Christmas_**

Corpse: **_Making Christmas_**

Mayor: **_Making Christmas, making Christmas_**

**_Is so fine_**

Clown, Corpse Parents: _**It's ours this time**_

_**And won't the children be surprised**_

Townspeople: **_It's ours this time_**

Corpse Kid: **_Making Christmas_**

Mummy: **_Making Christmas_**

Corpse Kid, Mummy:**_ Making Christmas_**

Witches: **_Time to give them something fun_**

Witches, Undersea Gal: **_They'll talk about for years to come_**

Townspeople: **_Let's have a cheer from everyone_**

Devil: **_It's time to party_**

Vampire: **_Making Christmas_**

Vampires, Duck Toy: **_Making Christmas_**

Vampires: **_Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice_**

**_With spider legs and pretty bows_**

Winged Demon: **_It's ours this time_**

Townspeople: **_All together, that and this_**

**_with all our tricks_**

**_We're making Christmas-time_**

Werewolf:_** Here comes** **Jack** _

As they walked through the whole town along with Jack, Sly, Bentley, and Sally realized they were the only ones who seemed to be hesitant about the whole ordeal and the feeling of uneasiness was eating away in the pit of their stomaches. It took all of their willpower to just smile and laugh along with Jack so that they don't hurt his feelings.

Jack: **_I don't believe what's happening_**

**_My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies_**

**_Hee, hee, hee, hee_**

Sly, Bentley: **_Heh, heh, heh, heh . . ._**

Harlequin Demon: **_Won't they be impressed, I am a genius_**

**_see how I transform this old rat_**

**_Into a most delightful hat_**

Jack: **_Hmm, my compliments from me to you_**

**_On this, your most intriguing hat_**

**_Consider though this substitute_**

**_A bat in place of this old rat_**

**_Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong_**

**_This thing will never make a present_**

**_It's been dead for much too long_**

**_Try something fresher, something pleasant_**

**_Try again, don't give up_**

Mr. Hydes: **_All together, that and this_**

**_with all our tricks_**

Townspeople: **_We're making Christmas-time_**

Townspeople: **_This time, this time_**

Jack: _**It's ours!**_

Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita: **_It's yours!_**

Townspeople: _**Making Christmas, making Christmas**_

_**La, la, la**_

_**It's almost here**_

_**And we can't wait**_

_**So ring the bells and celebrate**_

_**'Cause when the the full moon starts to climb**_

_**We'll all sing out**_

Jack: **_It's Christmas-time_**

**_Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee_**

Sly, Bentley: **_Heh, heh, heh . . . heh . . ._ **

That one weak laugh was all it took for Jack to notice as he looked at the two boys.

"Are you two alright?" Jack asked as they snapped out of their zoning.

"Um . . . of corse we are." Bentley lied without missing a beat.

"Just a little jittery is all." Sly said in fake assurance.

"Oh . . . well that's alright, to be honest, boys, I'm a little nervous myself." Jack admitted though he quickly changed back to his enthusiastic side. "But it will all be worth it once Sandy Claws gets here!"

"I'm sure it will, Jack . . ." Bentley slowly said as the Pumpkin King realized that some was missing . . .

"Which reminds me, where has Carmelita gone off to?" He asked as he looked around for the a female dressed as Catwoman.

"Oh . . . uh . . . she . . ." Bentley sputtered as Sly jumped in.

"She said she needed fresh air and went for a walk with our other friend Murray, yeah that's it!"

"Well then, I do hope they make it in time for tonight!" Jack said as confidently as ever. "Wouldn't want them to miss any of the excitement!"

"Neither would we Jack, neither would we."

They held their fake smiles until they knew Jack was a good distance away, then dropped their heads in shame and sorrow. The felt that the strength they all had in their hearts before meeting Jack had vanished without leaving a trace.

"I guess now is a bad time to be having second thoughts, huh?" Sly asked Bentley as they slowly walked to catch up with Jack.

* * *

Murray and Carmelita felt that the feeling they had when they first appeared in Christmas Town had change, to their dislike, as the frantically ran through the knee-deep snowy hills. They had to get to Santa's house before Lock, Shock, and Barrel to warn him before those nasty kids could harm him. Though Carmelita was a skeptic of Santa Claus, her experience in Halloween Town now made her believe in anything, and the fact that she was the sheriff's daughter back home was why she was just as determined that Santa not be harmed. Unfortunately, it was all too late as they arrived just in time to see Lock, Shock and Barrel through the very same sack they used to catch the Easter Bunny over the old elf himself!

"Oh no!" Murray exclaimed as he and Carmelita just stood their in shock.

"We . . . we're too late."


	9. The Oogie Boogie song

Everyone in Halloween Town was still hustling and bustling as Sly and Bentley watch Sally put the final touches on on Jack's "Sandy Claws" outfit. It was agreed by both boys on one important fact: Jack looked nothing like Santa Claus, not by a long shot.

"You don't look like yourself, Jack, not at all." Sally said in one final attempt to get through to him.

Isn't it wonderful?" Jack asked completely lost in his new image. "It couldn't _be_ more wonderful!"

"But you're the Pumpkin King!" Sally protested as she held up the picture.

"Not anymore!" Jack retorted as he took the picture and snapped it in two with his knee. "And I feel so much better."

Sally, Sly, and Bentley just stood there and stared in shock and disbelief at what Jack had just done

"I can't believe he just did that . . ." Sly said in a bewildered voice.

"Neither can I . . ." Bentley uttered as his fake moustache almost fell off.

"Jack, I know you think something's missing, but . . ." Sally said a little distracted as her sewing needle pricked one of Jack's fingers.

"Ow!"

"S-sorry." Sally stammered ashamed of what she did.

"You're right, something _is_ missing, but what?" Jack said as he looked over himself in the mirror.

This lifted the three's spirits almost instantly, maybe Jack was finally began to see _some_ reason, but of course . . .

"I've got the beard, the coat, the boots . . ."

This made Sally let out a sad and exasperated sigh, Bentley groan inwardly, and Sly face palm then rub his forehead. Sly knew exactly what the Pumpkin King was missing most of all out of _anything_: his logic of all things!

"Jack, Jack, this time we bagged him!" Everyone heard as they saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel approaching with the once again twitching sack in the moving bathtub.

"This time we really did!" Lock said with the up most confidence.

"He sure is big, Jack!" Barrel remarked with observation.

"And heavy!" Shock added as they finally opened the sack . . .

"Let me out!" Shouted an old man in a red suit as everyone, including Sly and Bentley who could hardly believe their eyes, gasped.

"Is that really . . ." Bentley started in awe.

"It is . . ." Sly confirmed with a slow nod.

"It's not fair . . ."

"We failed so bad . . ."

The raccoon and turtle then glanced at each other as soon as they head those two voices, they knew who they were and by the sound of it, they were far from being happy as it could be. Then sure enough, Murray and Carmelita trudged through the crowd with their heads low, their eyes where red and watery as if they've been crying, and that did not sit well with the raccoon and turtle.

"Hey guys, what's wrong." Bentley asked the two even though they didn't even look up at him or their Zorro friend.

"_That_ happened." Murray replied pointing at Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"I failed to help someone . . . I don't deserve to be a sheriff's daughter." Carmelita mumbled with a quivering pout.

"Come one you, don't be sad." Sly said as he tried very hard to be reassuring. "You did you're best, don't be so hard on yourselves."

"Our best wasn't good enough!" Murray protested as he slumped to the ground.

"And we have all the right to be hard on ourselves." Carmelita bawled and sobbed as she too fell to the ground.

That did it, that really got to Sly as he saw his friend and crush break down like this. It really broke his and Bentley's hearts for sadness was mostly a stranger when it came to any of them, but wen it came, it left no victims.

"See to it that he's comfortable . . . just a second fellas!" Sly heard Jack say as he saw Jack take Santa's hat and placed it on his own head. "Of course, that's what I'm missing, thanks!"

As Lock, Shock and Barrel began to leave with the captured Santa, Sly immediately became very serious as he turned back to the hippo and vixen.

"Alright you two now not a time to be grieving."

"But . . ."

"Not buts!" Sly exclaimed as it seemed to shock the three all at once.

"Ringtail . . ."

"The both of you listen, and listen good, Murray you're a big strong guy and here you are weeping out a rain storm! And Carmelita, don't you ever say you don't deserve to be a sheriff's daughter, you're more qualified than anyone can ever be!"

"Sly . . ." Murray uttered be fore the raccoon continued.

"Now, we made a pact before we even arrived here: that if anyone was in need, we'd be there to help, and now's our chance, so go and make us all proud!"

This gave the hippo, turtle, and newfound hope as they agreed with what the raccoon said and stood proud.

"You're right, "The Murray" is ready!" Murray exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"And I'll be there to back you up!" Carmelita added until . . .

"No Carmelita . . . I'll go." Bentley said as he was met by the look of shock from his comrades.

"Bentley . . ."

"Seeing all of you being brave has made me decide one thing: I haven't done enough."

"Well of course you have." Sly interjected. "Without your brilliant mind, we'd be in the pits!"

"That's the point! I'm only known as "the brains" and I can barely defend off one small water pale out of all things! Sly, I'm not only asking as a friend, but as a brother in arms, please allow my this one sold, it's what I need to do."

"Bentley, as much as I want to argue . . . you're right." Sly said as he smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I know you'll make us proud, all for one . . ."

"And one for all."

"What about me?" Carmelita questioned with her hands on her hips.

"You did all you've could, you deserve a rest." Sly said with a smile to which mad her blush and made the turtle and.

"Well . . . okay, I guess."

"Now Murray, you look after him like you would yourself." Sly said as said hippo saluted.

"Then it's decided: "The Murray" and his faithful sidekick Einstein, journey to rescue Santa Claws from the Oogie Boogie Man!" He exclaimed as they began to follow Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"I concur with that chum!" Bentley said with a broad smile. "Also, you're dreaming if you think I'm your sidekick."

"Sorry . . ."

"That was very kind of you Ringtail." Carmelita said as she was stunned on how he encouraged the turtle. "Bentley's always been targeted by bullies, but what you said . . . that was amazing!"

"It was nothing, after all we all need a chance." Sly replied as they inched closer to each other, until . . .

"Sly come on! We have a lot of preparations to finish!"

"Oh, okay, I'm coming!" The raccoon called back as he and the vixen blushed so brightly. "I'm sorry, I'll see you later."

"Yea, later . . ." Carmelita murmured as she watched Sly rush off, what was the feeling she and why did it involve _Cooper_ of all people?

It was then that she saw Sally looking as unhappy about the turn of events as ever, though Carmelita couldn't blame her, not one bit. And it was then that the vixen found herself walking next to her.

"This is worse than I thought." The rag doll said as the vixen stopped and watched her vanish into the crowed. "Much worse . . . I know."

* * *

Murray and Bentley found Lock, Shock, and Barrel out side the gate and heard every single word that they were saying as well.

"Where are we taking him." Barrel asked as he sat atop of the sack.

"To Oogie Boogie of course, there's nowhere in the whole world more comfortable than that!" Lock replied as he took of his mask. "And Jack said to make him comfortable, didn't he?"

"Yes he did." Shock and Barrel replied and nodded simultaneously.

"Haven't you heard of peace on Earth, and goodwill towards men?" Santa Claus question from within the sack.

"No!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel shouted then laughed maniacally as they walked on.

Now was the time for both the hippo and turtle to fallow them before anymore harm could be done . . . to anyone!

* * *

Before they knew it, Murray and Bentley reached the treehouse and were able to make it through the entrance in the base just in time.

"Don't do this!" Santa tried to tell the three brats in vain as he was shoved into a narrow pipe. "Naughty children never get any presents!"

"I think he might be too big!" Shock said as they struggled to shove the elf down the chute.

"No, he's not!" Lock protested as they tried even harder to shove the old man down the cute. "If he can go down a chimney . . . he can . . . fit . . . down . . . here!"

That last shove did the trick as Santa vanished down the narrow chute!

"SANTA!" Murray shouted as he dragged Bentley and dove right into the chute!

"Murray hold ooooonnnnnnn!" Was all Bentley could say as the two also vanished.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel just stood their at what they just witnessed. What the heck was that all about?

"Was that the wrestler?" Barrel asked as he itched his head with his lollipop.

"Well it serves him right for tricking us!" Shock said with a feeling of justification. "And whoever the nerd was, good riddance!"

* * *

As the hippo and turtle finally made it down the chute, they landed . . . HARD! As they got op they found that they landed right next to Santa Claus himself. This made Murray giddy and Bentley nervous.

"Uh . . . greetings, Mr. Claus, sir . . ." Bentley said a bit awkwardly. "My name is Bentley and this is my friend Murray!"

"We've come to your rescue!" The hippo exclaimed which caused the old elf to stare at the two.

"Uh . . . not that I'm not grateful, I really am, but aren't you two a little young to be rescuing people?"

The two pouted a bit, they should have known that would be coming. It was then that they noticed that the room that they were in resembled an enormous roulette wheel. Them suddenly, the light dimmed a bit and the two boys were both amazed by the fact that everything began to glow in neon lights.

"Now that's cool." Murray said as he looked over the way his suit looked.

They then heard a loud rattling sound coming from a couple of doors that opened and shot out a couple of dice.

"Um . . . Murray?" Bentley asked in a quivering voice.

"Yeah, little Buddy?" Murray replied in a confused voice.

"I'm starting to feel that something bad is going to happen . . ."

"When?"

"Right now."

And wouldn't you know it, out of all thing, the turtle was right.

Oogie Boogie: **_Well, well, well_**

**_What have we here?_**

**_Sandy Claws, huh?_**

**_Ooh! I'm really scared!_**

**_So you're the one_**

**_Everybody's talkin' about!_**

**_Ha, ha, ha, ha!_**

**_You're jokin'! You're jokin'!_**

**_I can't believe my eyes!_**

**_You're jokin' me! You gotta be!_**

**_This can't be the right guy!_**

**_He ancient! He's ugly!_**

**_I don't know which is worse!_**

**_I might just split a seam now_**

**_If I don't die laughin' first!_**

**_Mister Oogie Boogie says_**

**_There's trouble close at hand!_**

**_You'd better pay attention ow_**

**_'Cause I'm the Boogie Man!_**

**_And if you aren't shaken'_**

**_There's something very wrong!_**

**_'Cause this may be the last time_**

**_You hear the Boogie song!_**

**_Whoa oh!_**

Skeletons: **_Whoa oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa oh!_**

Skeletons: **_Whoa oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa oh!_**

Bats: **_Whoa oh!_**

Everyone: **_I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Well if I'm feelin' amsty!_**

**_And there's nothing much to do!_**

**_I might just cook a special batch_**

**_Of snake and spider stew!_**

**_And don't you know the one thing_**

**_That would make it worth so nice?_**

**_A roly-poly Sandy Claws!_**

**_To add a little spice!_**

Skeletons: **_Whoa oh!_**

Oogie Booie: _**Whoa oh!**_

Skeletons: _**Whoa oh!**_

Oogie Boogie: **_Oh!_**

Skeletons: **_Whoa oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Yeah!_**

Everyone: **_He's (I'm) the Oogie Boogie Man!_**

Oh, there was "something very wrong" indeed with Murray and Bentley, for one thing, they weren't even scared at all. In fact, Murray was _disappointed _and Bentley was _confused_ by as they witnessed an oversized, bright green potato sack that was dancing around them and Santa. _This_ was the so-called "Oogie Boogie" man those brats boasted about? The two boys had seen scarier things in the boys room at their school than this guy! Still, this guy, whatever he was, wanted to hurt Santa, this was one thing they would not allow

Murray: **_Release him now or you must face_**

**_The dire consequences!_**

Bentley: **_The children are expecting him_**

**_So please, come to your senses!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Ha! You're jokin'! You're jokin'!_**

**_I can't believe my ears!_**

**_Would someone shut these fellas up?_**

**_I'm drowning in my tears!_**

**_It's funny! I'm laughin'!_**

**_You really are too much!_**

**_And now with your permission_**

**_I'm going to to my stuff! _**

Santa, Bentley, and Murray: **_What are you going to do?_**

Oogie Boogie: **_I'm going to do the best I can!_**

The music then became louder and the neon colors flashed more brightly than ever.

Oogie Boogie: **_Ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha_**

**_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_**

**_Oh, hoo, hoo, hoo!_**

Oogie then grabbed something from the middle of the room and returned to singing.

Oogie Boogie: _**Huh! Yeah!**_

_**Whoooah!**_

_**The sound of rolling dice**_

_**To me is music in the air!**_

_**'Cause I' a gamblin' Boogie Man**_

_**Although I don't play!**_

_**It's much more fun, I must confess**_

_**With lives on the line!**_

_**Not mine, of course, but yours, oh boy!**_

_**Now that'll be just fine!**_

Santa Claus: **_Release me fast or you will have to_**

**_Answer for this heinous act!_**

Oogie Boogie: _**Oh brother, you're somethin'!**_

_**You put me in a spin!**_

_**You aren't comprehending **_

_**The position that you're in!**_

_**It hopeless! You're finished!**_

_**You haven't got a prayer!**_

_**'Cause I'm Mister Oogie Boogie**_

_**And you ain't goin' nowhere!**_

As Oogie danced around the room, he attached a hook and rope onto Santa and hoisted him in the air, then jammed two more hooks, one in the collar of Bentley's lab coat and one on the back of Murray's mask! He then smirked maliciously as he hoisted them up as well right next to Santa. Both hippo and turtle glanced between themselves and the terrified Santa Claus.

"Failed again . . ." Murray mumbled with a quivering lip.

"I ... I'm sure we'll be fine . . ." Bentley tried to be as reassuring as he could.

"I would count ourselves luck . . . not at all." Santa remarked grimly.


	10. Sally and Carmelita's Song

It was dark as the townspeople gathered in the center of Halloween town as they all waited for Jack, in Santa's clothing, to emerge from the coffin sleigh along with Sly. Sure enough as The skeletal "Sandy (Santa)" emerged, the crowd began to applaud and cheer as Sly looked around as uneasily as ever.

"Okay, its official: it's too late for second thoughts." Sly remarked with a sigh.

"Pardon, did you say something?" Jack asked as he looked at the fake Zorro.

"No, it's nothing, just nervous." The raccoon replied with a false smile.

"That's understandable, but it'll be worth it!"

"I'm sure it will be . . ." Sly replied as he watched everyone cheer for Jack.

However, the young raccoon wasn't the only one uneasy about the whole ordeal, as Carmelita looked on at the performance. It was then that she noticed Sally making her way throuh the crowd and over to the town's fountain. As Carmelita approached the rag doll, she was just in time to see her pour some sort of liquid into the fountain water.

"Sally, what are you doing and what is that stuff?" The vixen asked as the rag doll finished.

"Fog juice." Was her only reply which confused the fake Catwoman.

"Fog Juice, what does that . . ." Carmelita started to ask, but . . .

It was then that a very thick fog began to emerge from the fountain as the Mayor began to read a speech in Jack's glory.

"Thin of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky, outshining every star. You who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions to an early grave."

As he progressed, the fog from the fountain began to grow and soon it was quite noticeable.

"You who have . . . uh . . . devastated the souls of the living . . ." The Mayor faintly recited as he struggled to read through the dense fog.

"Oh no, we can't take in this!" Jack said as the fog began to make everything blurring. "The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses!"

This gave Sally a sigh of relief and a smile onto Carmelita as she finally understood: the rag doll made the fog so it could keep Jack from taking off and going through with his insane plan! Ingenious!

"There go all my hopes . . . my precious plans . . . my glorious dreams . . ." The Pumpkin King said sadly as he slumped right next to his "guest" passenger.

"What a relief- I mean, that's so tragic, I'm very sorry Jack." Sly stammered as he patted Jack on the shoulder and flashed a thumbs up to Sally and Carmelita, but then . . .

"No Zero, down boy." Jack said as he shielded his from the ghost dog's . . . GLOWING RED NOSE! "Zero . . . My what a brilliant nose you have, the better to light my way! To the head of the team Zero, we're off!"

"Wait, what?!" Sly exclaimed as he almost fell out of the sleigh.

"What?!" Sally uttered in disbelief.

"What?!" Carmelita shouted as her eye almost popped out of her head.

Jack the signaled the reindeer to go which caused the sleigh to lurch and the fake Zorro to hang on to where he sat.

"Ah man, probably should have went, before any of this happened . . ." Sly mumbled as the sleigh quickly became airborne.

"Wait, Jack, no!" Sally called as she rushed to wards the sleigh,

"OMG, Ringtail!" The fake Catwoman exclaimed as she too rushed towards the sleigh.

"Jack!"

"Sly!"

But, unfortunately, they were too late as the sleigh soared over the clouds, away from Halloween Town, and taking Jack and Sly with it! Everyone in Halloween Town cheered for their Pumpking King as he vanished into the night sky, though there were some exceptions . . .

"Goodbye Jack . . . My dearest Jack." Sally said with sadness in her voice as she walked away from the crowd with the young vixen beside her. "Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong . . ."

"Sally, there's no need to be sad . . ." Carmelita tried to say but failed miserably and hung her head in her own sadness. "Like I'm the person to say something like that . . ."

It became so clear that the two females where so very much concerned for their friends, that they started to sing, however, this song was evidently different from the rest . . .

Carmelita: **_I sense there's something in the wind_**

**_That feels like tragedy's at hand_**

Sally: **_Although I'd like to stand by him_**

**_Can't shake this feeling that I have_**

Carmelit: **_The worst is just around the bend_**

**_And will they notice our feelings for them?_**

Sally: **_And will he see how much he means to me?_**

**_I think it's not to be_**

Carmelita: **_What will become of our dear friends?_**

**_What will their actions lead us then?_**

Sally: **_Although I'd like to join the crowd_**

**_in their enthusiastic cloud_**

Carmelita: **_Try as I may it doesn't last_**

**_And we'll we ever end up together?_**

Sally: **_No, I think not_**

**_It's never to become_**

Carmelita, Sally:**_ For we are not the ones_**

Sally and sat on some steps as a black cat found jumped onto Sally's lap to which she stroked a little sadly. The two females glanced at one another then longingly up towards the starry sky. They were both seriously very worried about the consequences of Jack's actions, but not even the Pumpkin King wouldn't have suspect suspected what he would find out during this one night . . .


	11. Christmas Eve Montage

Jack Skellington rode through the foggy sky, with the help of Zero's glowing nose to light the way of course, and continued on to the destination with much thrill; the mortal world! Only a few words could explain what the young raccoon felt: he . . . was . . . was . . . EXCITED! Seriously, it was as if Sly was dreaming and, to be honest, he felt more exhilarating than frightened! He had flown on airplanes a few times, a few times to as far as Scotland, Canada, England, or Japan to visit relatives or just on vacation, but this felt completely different! It was as if he had wings like a bird flying south for the winter and he was loving every minuet of it as his cape flew in the breeze! Then, with a hard THUMP which made Sly bump in his seat, Jack had landed on the first house of the night.

"First house, I'm so giddy!" Jack said with an overexcited voice. "Coming Sly?"

"You know what, maybe I should just stay here and guard the sleigh." Sly said rather quickly as he was very nervous.

"Nonsense, I must insist that you accompany me! It was with your help that I'm here right now!"

"Tell me about it." The fake Zorro mumbled a bit before turning back to Jack. "Alright, I'll come, just as long as no one sees me. I'm not an elf you know.

"Well, alright, then you better hop into the sack."

This made the raccoon give the "former" Pumpkin King a weird look between him and the sack, this would be another think Murray would like. Least Jack would get some meat on his bones . . . Well if had had any muscles that is. He shrugged, hopped into the sack as Jack slung it over his shoulder, and down the chimney they went! Sly had to cover his whole face so that the smoke and soot wouldn't get into his lungs, he was too young to have breathing problems, even asthma would be better than that. The raccoon, who reframed from yelling at the skeleton, was bumped into by some of the presents, thankfully some of them weren't so hard . . .

"Santa?" A voice, which sounded eerily familiar to the raccoon, suddenly squeaked out as Sly peeked from the sack

The voice was familiar indeed, for the voice came from a little seven year old Golden Retriever wearing black footy-pajamas, and this retriever was none other than little David Collins (Sly should know since the pup's older sister, Victoria, was a friend of Carmelita), who lived down the street from Murray! He was in the the Collins residence, which was in his neighborhood! He was back in Swallow Falls!

"Merry Christmas, and what is your name?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Uh . . ." Was the only response the confused pup gave as he never knew _Santa Claus_ was so . . . thin.

"That's alright, I have a special present for you anyway."

This made Sly panic, which present was the one for David?! He began to act and immediately began to rummage through the sack until he managed to grab one random box. It was a good thing too, because as soon as he laid hands on said present Jack opened the sack and reached in as Sly handed him the present.

"Thank you." Jack said as he handed the retriever the box. "There you go, sonny!"

With that said and done, Jack slung the sack over his shoulder, climbed back up the chimney, helped Sly out of the sack as he placed it back on the sleigh, and took off for more houses. It wasn't until a few houses later that Sly noticed something strange was going on whenever they left a house. He would hear someone screaming in terror, as if they saw the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future, which made the raccoon very suspicious as he examined a box. What exactly had everyone in Halloween Town put in those presents anyway?

* * *

Meanwhile back in Halloween Town, everyone, including Sally and Carmelita, watched Jack and Sly through the witches' cauldron, along with a radio report which gave the feeling of dread to both rag doll and vixen.

"_Reports are pouring from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Clause and mangling this joyous holiday._"

Instead of being concerned by what the newscaster said, everyone, excluding Sally and Carmelita, began to cheer and applaud as if it was a good thing! Carmelita gave them all a questioning look as she felt her fur becoming a darker red.

"Okay, how is any of that a _good_ thing?" She demanded, though they all listened on to the report.

"_Police assure us this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime._"

"Jack, someone has to help Jack." Sally uttered as s he realized what she need to do. "Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?"

"Hold on Sally, I'm coming with you." Carmelita said as she strode beside the rag doll.

"Carmelita . . ."

"If you're going to find Santa, chances are Bentley and Murray are with him." The fake Catwoman said with a look of sincerity. "We'll need their help if we're going to help Jack and Sly."

"Okay, you can come." Sally said to the vixen's relief.

"So where do you think Santa was taken too?"

"I have a pretty good idea about that." Sally said as she led the vixen out the gate of Halloween Town.

* * *

Jack and Sly soared so high in the sky that they could feels the clouds around them if they reached out, but Sly preferred not to fall of the sleigh. As they flew they both began to notice very bright lights that came from below.

"Look Zero, searchlights!" Jack called as the raccoon looked down in suspicion, he knew he saw something like this before, but where?

Unbeknownst to them, Sly had every right to be suspicious because these lights weren't searchlights at all, but target lights with large guns aimed on the flying coffin sleigh and simultaneously tried to shoot it down from the sky.

"Fireworks! They're thanking us for doing such a good job!" Now Sly was very suspicious, he could understand fireworks during New Years Eve, but for Christmas, that seemed very unlikely. His thoughts however as one of the "fireworks" flew so close it narrowly missed Zero.

"Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us!"

"_Almost nothing! Too close for comfort is what it was!_" Sly thought as the turbulence from the blasts made him a tad uneasy and made Zero whine a bit.

"It's okay Zero, head higher!" Jack called as the sleigh flew into a few clouds and away from the firing range, while Jack was looked over his list.

"Let's see . . . I gave a shrunken head to David . . ."

"_Shrunken head?_" The fake Zorro thought as a feeling of guilt began filling up his gut. He really hoped the little pup and his family would be alright, they were good folks; nothing bad should happened to them

"I gave a zombie doll to Ruby . . ."

"_A zombie doll . . . to Ruby?_" This replaced the raccoon's guilt with laughter that he could barely control. He hoped that doll made that gator wet her pants, it would serve her right for scaring everyone with "voodoo" pranks.

"And I'm sure Rajan will enjoy that flaming stick . . ."

"Excuse me, did you just say _Flaming_ stick?" Sly questioned as he stared at the Santa impostor. "When did all that happen?"

"I'd answer that, but . . ." It was then that Jack noticed the map that Sly and his friends used to arrive in Halloween Town, it seemed vaguely familiar to him for some reason.

"But what?"

"But I'm very curious, tell me again where you found that map."

"What, you mean this?" Sly asked as he took out the map. "Like I said before it belonged to my father, I found it in my my attic."

Something sparked in the young raccoons head, possibly realization, as he took another look at Jack.

"Why did you ask me that anyway?" Sly asked more softer than he ever sounded.

"Well, you see, I've actually known five other boys with a map just like that." Jack replied as more memories sparked from within his skull. "They were old friends of mine, though I haven't seen them for a few years."

"Really, what were their names?" Sly asked, somehow glued to the conversation.

"You know, during the times I spent with them, I don't think I ever found out their real names." Jack said with a chuckle. "When I asked them, they said they weren't important, but they insisted on being called: Robin (short for Robin Hood), Rocky, Dick Tracy, Merlin, and Batman."

"_Okay, this has got to be a coincidence._" Sly thought as he remember seeing a picture with five boys with the same exact costumes in his attic before he even found the map. He recognized his dad as Robin Hood, a young male as Dick Tracy that had to be Sheriff Fox, a hippo as Batman which had to be Murray's dad, a young turtle as Merlin which meant it was Bentley's dad, and finally Sly recognized the last boy, who was a walrus dressed as Rock, as McSweeny who owned the town's boxing gym.

"Did the Robin Hood happen to be a raccoon?"

"Why yes he was, and Merlin was a turtle, Batman was a hippo, Dick Tracy was a red fox, and Rocky was a walrus."

"When did you meet them?" Sly asked as he felt that this "coincidence" was getting weirder by the minuet. . . as if it were more than _just_ a coincidence.

"Thirty years ago on Halloween night, I wasn't as famous then as I am now." Jack replied as Sly's eyes grew wide.

"How long did you all know each other?"

"Well, they knew each other before meeting me, but about six years." Jack said as his smiled broadened. "I only saw them during Halloween, but the would come, and they'd dress up differently as we all talked."

This triggered a memory of Sly's, for as he grew his grandparents would tell him that is father and his friends would vanish for a long time on Halloween night and whenever someone asked them where they've been, they would say "no place special". As Sly took another look at the map, he began to wonder . . .

"Jack . . . when was the last time you say any of them?"

That was when Jack's smile fell, head hung low, and sighed sadly.

"That was twenty-four years ago, on Halloween night, and as they were just about to head home . . . they said we had something serious to talk with me. They said they were going away and couldn't come back to Halloween Town . . . and couldn't see my anymore. It's been so long and I really miss them."

Sly glanced once more at the map, twenty four years ago was when his parents, along with the parent's of Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita, had to leave for college . . .

"Jack . . . was Robin Hood sneaky in anyway?" The raccoon asked which lit up the non-Santa face.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes he was so sneaky, I had a hard time telling who was spying on me. Merlin was so very smart, that his intelligence rivaled Dr. Finkelstein's, almost exceeding at best! Batman as well as Rocky were very loud, had more brawn than brains, but were loyal companions. Finally Dick Tracy had a real temperamental problem, but was a good person none-the-less . . . the last time I remember talking to them that Robin would leave so that one day another group might find it one day and come play with me. Though I wish they told me their names . . ."

"Jack . . . I think I know who those kids are." Sly said with a smile and looked as though he was about to cry.

"You do, who . . ." Jack was about to ask but realized as he looked between Sly and the map. "You say this is your father's map?"

Sly only nodded as his smile, though sad, still said a lot.

"Oh my gosh . . ." Jack murmured so sadly that he almost dropped the reins that controlled the reindeer as he also felt like crying.

"And you know what, he never told me or anyone else about this." Sly said as they both stared at the map, was this really . . . was Sly's father . . . did he really . . . ?

"Sly, would you like to steer the reindeer?" Jack asked from out of the blue which surprised the young raccoon.

"Really?" The fake Zorro asked as he put the map away.

"Sure, it's really easy."

"_Man, oh man, what a night._" Sly thought as he took the reins from Jack, it was a challenge at first, but he soon got the hang of it.

Though it was heart warming, this moment of peace, wasn't meant to last very long and Jack and Sly would find that out . . . the hard way.


	12. Shot out of the Sky

It wasn't until a few minuets later that Sally and Carmelita arrived at Lock, Shock, and Barrel's treehouse, and judging from the looks of things, rescue was going to be quite the challenge indeed as soon as they found Bentley, Murray, and Santa. Nothing was really that simple, though the fake Catwoman sometimes wished . . . but not really.

"Just as I thought, they brought Sandy Claws to Oogie Boogie." Sally whispered as she looked into one of the windows.

"Oogie Boogie, who's that?" Carmelita asked with a lot of curiosity.

"The meanest character in all of Halloween Town."

"All the better to bash his face in." Carmelita growled as she hated criminals.

"And it looks like ha has your friends." Sally added as the vixen peered to see the turtle and hippo dangling on either side of Santa.

"Okay Sally, what's the plan?"

"It goes like this . . ."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Oogie's lair, Oogie picked up a pair of dice and rattled them a bit.

"Are you a gambling man, Sandy, let's play, hmm?"

That's when everyone heard a rustling sound that came from the doors as a woman's leg slid through the door. Even though there was something familiar about this leg, the fake Albert Einstein and little wrestler couldn't help but blush at the scene.

"Oh my . . ." Bentley mumbled as Murray remained silent.

"My, my, what have we here?" Oogie asked no one in particular as he did his "hair" and walked over to the leg.

As soon as Oogie was a good distance away, a pair of hands slid down the rope that held Santa. The right hand clapped over the old elf's mouth and the left pointed up above Santa, Bentley, and Murray, and sure enough, were Sally and Carmelita, peering through a barred window at them.

"We'll get you out of here." Sally whispered as her hands began to untie Santa's hands.

"Carmelita?" Bentley questioned as he squinted a bit.

"Never thought you, of all people, we come to _our_ rescue." Murray whispered as Sally's hand helped him and the turtle.

"That makes _two_ of us . . ." The vixen remarked with equal disbelief.

It was then that the four were free as the girls let down a ladder so that the three could climb out, but not before they caught the sight of Oogie playing with Sally's leg. Murray looked between the window and Oogie as something came to mind.

"Uh, if you're right there, then who's that with "bug sack"?"

"That _is_ the distraction, Murray." Sally whispered as it only took three minuets to get to Hippo.

"Oh . . ."

As Santa and Bentley started to climb the ladder, some dust from the window, and began to huff as if . . . as if . . . as if he were about to _sneeze_! He tried very hard to keep the sneeze from coming out, which didn't go unnoticed by his comrades.

"Murray . . . Murray no!" Carmelita strained whispered as the four looked between the hippo and Oogie.

"Hold it in, big guy!" Bentley urged with a stressed out voice.

Sally then thought of something as her left hand dropped onto the wrestler and placed a finger over his nose. This seem to ease the hippo, and give the rest a sigh of relief . . . well, that was, until . . .

ACHOO!

Murray let out a thunderous sneeze, but that wasn't the worst part, because Oogie has already found out the leg wasn't attached to a body during the time he was tickling the foot!

"WHAT?! YOU TRYING TO MAKE A DUPE OUT OF ME?!" He angrily shouted out as he caught his prisoners trying to escape.

"Uh . . . hey, it's not what it looks like!" Murray tried to say with all his might. "We were just going out for a bit to catch some air and . . ."

He was interrupted as Oogie began to roar as he inhaled so hard his mouth was like a vacuüm and the suction was pulling everything and everyone in! Poor Santa and Bentley were pulled in by the current, as were Sally and Carmelita from the window. This left only the hippo to hang on with all his might.

"So I guess this means no?!" Murray called as his strength finally gave out . . .

* * *

Sly patiently awaited in the sleigh, which was now over Dimitri Lousteau's house as Jack was giving the iguana a present: a possessed diver toy with a spear gun. He didn't have to wait very long as he saw Jack appear out from the chimney.

"So how was it?"

"Well, it was tricky, what with all the flashy decorum." Jack said as he placed the toy-filled sack back on the sleigh.

"That's Dimitri for ya, always tries to be the center of attention." Sly remarked with a slight smirk as the sleigh took off.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Sly." Jack noted with a lot observation.

"I sure am, because some them deserve what they're getting!"

"They deserve the present I give them, really?"

"They do after the way they treat me and my friends like garbage." Sly said with a distinct frown.

"How come."

"It's because my ancestors use to be the greatest thieves on Planet Earth, and people still tease me about it, it's not fair . . ."

"You're ancestors were thieves?" Jack asked amazed by the young raccoon.

"Emphasis on _were_, I you tell no lie." Sly replied with raised hands.

"Well if you ask me, you shouldn't allow any of what they say get to you."

"I know, sometimes I get mad enough, I play pranks on them."

"Pranks, what kind of pranks?" Jack questioned, himself an expert on pranks.

"You name it, Bentley plans it, and me and Murray do it (and Carmelita tries to stop it): whoopi cushion, hand buzzers, chocolate "poop" pants, snipe hunts, the list is endless . . . but nothing changes. I guess we're doomed to repeat this fight to nowhere."

"Now, now, don't say that, I'm sure you'll find peace." Jack assured with a polite smile

"Now that you think about it, there is one source of peace; Murray's uncle and aunty's pastry shop." Sly said as he drooled a bit.

"A pastry shop huh?"

"Yeah, but it's not like other pastry shops, since they do mostly themed doughnuts and cupcakes. Murray's uncle makes good doughnuts and his wife makes fantastic cupcakes. During holidays they makes them look as a good decoration as well good enough to eat."

"Sounds delightful, I'll have to try some one day." The Sandy Claws (Santa Claus) said as he too was a sucker for sweets.

"Jack, I swear, as soon as were, and even if it means the end of my life, I'll swipe a doughnut and cupcake, just for you." Sly said with a most promising smile.

"Why thank you, Sly, I'd like that very much." Jack said with gratitude, but felt the sleigh being rammed from the side as it made both Sly and Jack jerk side to side.

"Hey, what's happening?" Sly questioned as Jack saw a big hole on the sleigh.

"They're _trying_ to hit us!" Jack exclaimed as he realized in pure terror. "Zero!"

Zero and the skeletal reindeer tried to dodge and traverse the bullets, but unfortunately, the sky became full of rapid fire, and it appeared that escape was was nowhere to be found.

"Stop shooting, there's a kid up here!" Jack yelled at the military unit, but alas, none of them could hear a word he said as he was too far up in the sky.

It was then that they saw the largest gun fired the largest bullet, and it shot straight towards the sleigh!

"Aw man, this will not end well." Sly said as his eyes went wide.

Then, without second thoughts and acting on instinct, Jack threw himself over the young raccoon boy as the bullet finally struck and made the sleigh explode in mid-air. The only feeling Sly had was that he was falling, both from the sky and into unconsciousness as he could faintly hear Jack's voice ringing through the night, before his whole world went completely black.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night . . ."

* * *

To make matter worse, everyone in Halloween Town had saw the whole ordeal, including the explosion, from the witches' and assuming the worst had happened, they began to end up in tears. Some only sobbed moderately, while others, like the werewolf, expressed their sadness in a whimpering howl. Another one most affected by what had transpired was none other than the Mayor of Halloween Town himself as he took off a Santa's hat he was wearing.

"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea, I could feel it in my gut." The Mayor whimpered as he got into his car and started to announce the worst news to ever hit Halloween Town.

"Terrible news, folks! The worst tragedy of our time! Jack has been blown to smithereens! Terrible, terrible news!"

* * *

Things were no better in Swallow Falls either, as each of the terrified families peered out from their securely locked homes and heard a report from a driving none other than Carmelita's father, Sheriff Alexander Fox.

"_Attention, attention citizens, terrible news, there's still no sign of Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will have to be canceled this year. I repeat, the impostor has been shot down but there's still no sign of Santa Claus. Attention . . ._"


	13. Poor Jack and Sly's Halloween

**Author's not:** "Sly's Halloween", which Sly sings in this chapter, is a spoof of the song "Halloween" from the musical Rent. I kinda borrowed the idea from AMX (if you're reading this I hope you don't mind) and like he did, I tweaked the song a bit. Both song and musical belong to their owners.

* * *

Sly could see nothing but total darkness, but it wasn't like he was blind (bebcause Bentley always wore glasses, so he should know), and he knew for certain that he was still very much alive since he could stand up. As soon as he opened his eyes, his whole world began to spin like a merry-go-round inside a tornado that seemed to go faster and faster with no end in sight. So he did the only thing he could do for the time being, sit down and close his eyes.

"_Stop spinning!_" He shouted in his head and finally, what seemed like forever, the spinning in his head had stopped and he could see perfectly.

As Sly looked around, he found that he was in the middle of the Swallow Falls cemetery and was sitting next to an enormous tombstone with an angel atop it, though that wasn't what had got to the raccoon. All around the tombstone were the charred remains of the presents that Jack had yet to deliver, the sleigh that was still set ablaze, what was left of the skeletal reindeer, and what really got to the fake Zorro was what he found right next to his left foot; Santa's hat, the very same one Jack wore. Sly carefully picked it up and examined it; a little scorched, but otherwise it looked a lot better than Sly as he found his own hat and placed it on his head.

"Well Sly, let's review, what did we learn today?" Sly asked himself with a lot of sarcasm. "Nothing, and now look at what's happened."

This made the raccoon brood even more as he felt his guilt rise above maximum.

"Who am I kidding, I knew this wouldn't work out and I knew all this would go wrong, yet I just sat on the sidelines and now I nearly lost my life because I didn't even try to do a thing, just perfect . . ."

The fake Zorro then let out all of his grief in the form of singing.

Sly: **_How did I get here?_**

**_How the heck . . ._**

**_Pan left - close on the town, that's my home_**

**_How did I get here_**

**_How the heck . . ._**

**_Halloween, Halloween - that night_**

**_How could a night so chilly_**

**_Become so scalding hot?_**

**_How could a joyous night so mild_**

**_Become so raw?_**

**_Why are entire weeks strewn _**

**_On the cutting room floor of memory?_**

**_When single frames from one magic night_**

**_Forever flicker in close-up_**

**_On the 3-D I-ma of my mind_**

That's poetic . . . that's pathetic.

_**Why** **did**_ **_I_** _**find**_ **_that_** _**old**_ **_map_** _**of**_ **_dad's_**

_**And**_ **_my_** _**comrades** **chose**_ **_to_**

**_Join my in this my newest adventure?_**

**_Why did Jack discover Christmas Town?_**

**_Why am I the witness?_**

**_And when_** _**I**_ **_capture_** _**it**_ **_in_** _**my**_ **_mind_**

_**Will**_ **_it_** _**mean**_ **_that_** _**it's**_ **_the_** **_end_**

_**And**_ **_am_** _**I**_ **_alone_**?

"_looks like some of Jack rubbed off on me._" He thought with a chuckle and shook his head. "_I almost sound like him too . . ._"

Wait, where is Jack anyway?

It was then that everything came back to him like a Japanese bullet-train and the impact of the now burning sleigh; Sly's father, Connor Cooper, had known Jack this whole time and had left the map of Halloween Town to who anyone who found it! Both he and Jack were beginning to become friends and then . . . and then Jack . . . he . . . shielded the young raccoon body from harm.

"_What happened to him?_"

"Jack, where are you?" Sly called out around the graveyard, but was met with only silence. "Jack!"

He was answered by a very low, painful, and mourning filled voice, which also expressed its' grief in the form of singing.

Jack: **_What have I done?_**

**_What have I done?_**

**_How could I be so blind?_**

**_All is lost, where was I?_**

**_Spoiled all, spoiled all_**

**_Everything's gone all wrong_**

That was when Sly looked at the angel statue straight above him and was met by quite a sight, because there, dangling in the outstretched arms of the angel, was Jack. Sly now wished, more than ever, that he couldn't see the Pumpkin King in the condition that he was in, for his Santa outfit was ripped to shreds from the explosion and became so tattered that it looked so awful and repulsive. In addition to his appearance, Jack also seemed to be in a lot of pain himself as the fake Zorro heard a whimpering, which came from Zero as he floated right next to him.

Jack: **_What have I done?_**

**_What have I done?_**

**_Find a deep cave to hide in_**

**_In a million years they'll find me_**

**_Only dust and a plaque_**

**_That read "Here Lies Poor Old Jack"_**

The sound in Jack's voice was so very sad that Sly found himself fighting the urge to cry; yes he had went along with the the whole plan, but this was all _Jack's_ idea and it probably made him ten times worse than he felt.

"_Be that as it may . . . does he really have to be so . . . hard on himself?_" The fake Zorro thought as his eyes went watery.

Jack: **_But I never intended all this madness, never_**

**_And nobody really understood, well, how could they?_**

**_That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great!_**

**_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_**

Sly took a few steps back after the last few verses as Jack seem angry, very angry, but Sly knew that there was a chance to set things right, now was a good time than ever, and the feel-sorry-for-thyself contest needed to end right now! So Sly took a deep breath, adjusted his sash and hat, stood up, and spoke with all the determination he had in his little body, sang to the grieving Jack

Sly: **_Well, what the heck, you went and did your best_**

**_And, by God, we really tasted something swell, that's right_**

**_And for a moment, why, we even touched the sky_**

**_And at least you left them stories they can tell, you did _**

That was all it took for Jack to notice the young raccoon was standing right beneath him and two emotion had dawned over him: relief that Sly was okay and still kicking, and agreement for he knew that he was right as he jumped down from the arms of the statue to the ground as he smiled at Sly.

Jack: **_And for the first time since I don't remember when_**

**_I felt like my old bony self again_**

**_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_**

Sly: _**What?**_

Did the raccoon hear, what he thought he just heard? The answer came to the fake Zorro's surprise as Jack tore off what was left of his Santa's suit and revealed he was wearing his pinstripe suit underneath all along.

Jack: **_That's right . . ._**

**_I am the Pumpkin King!_**

**_Ha, ha, ha!_**

This again stunned Sly causing him to jump, but smiled and laughed as well as he danced around the cemetery along with Jack and Zero

Jack: **_And I just can't wait until next Halloween_**

**_'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream_**

**_And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might!_**

Sly: **_HOO RA!_**

That's when Jack realized something; the most important thing this night will ever need till the end of time itself.

Jack: **_Uh-oh_**

**_I hope there's still time to set things right_**

**_Sandy Claws, hmm . . ._**

Jack then turned toward the tomb under the angel statue where Sly now stood and realized its purpose as he took Santa's hat from said raccoon. He revealed another surprise as he opened the doors of the tomb and half-dragged Sly by the arm into the tunnel, while Zero followed in suit.

"Let's go, boys, Christmas isn't over yet!" Jack said in his hurry as they ran through the tunnel.


	14. Rescue Mission

Things appeared to look very bad for Sally, Santa, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita as Oogie had them all tied up and placed on raised panels from his roulette wheel with the rag doll and old elf on one end and the vixen, turtle, hippo on the other end. Bellow them, which was also the middle of the roulette wheel, was a pit filled with molten lava, this was Oogie's "special brew"; the snake and spider stew! In the middle of the stew, which was also mixing it, was a machine that resembled a cross between a spider and an eight pool ball. If the panels were at the exact right angle, it would send all of the captives into the bubbling stew, which Oogie himself was hoping would happen. Bentley and Carmelita struggled against their bindings in hopes that they'd find a way to free themselves, while Murray was hoping, like really, really, _really_ hoping, for a miracle of any type to happen at any time.

"Okay it's official: we're in deep do-do now." The little wrestler said as he began to sweat.

"And that's an _understatement_!" The fake Catwoman remarked as her and Bentley's efforts were turning out to be fruitless.

"You wait until Jack hears about this!" Sally yelled in fury of the living bug-sack. "By the time he's done with you, you'll be lucky if you . . ."

But her words were interrupted by the sound of the Mayor's sad, weeping, and sobbing voice as his announcement ringed throughout Oogie's lair:

"Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust! Oh Jack! You're gone! This Mayor and all of Halloween Town mourn you!"

* * *

At the exact same time, a pair of doors in the graveyard of Halloween Town flew open as Jack, Sly, and Zero emerged from the tunnel inside. This confused the raccoon as he looked around their perimeter. They were back in Halloween Town, so fast?

"Okay . . . That made no sense." Sly remarked as he looked back at the doors.

"Come on!" Jack urged as he led the way to Lock, Shock and Barrel's treehouse.

* * *

This shocked both Sally and Carmelita beyond reason from what they had heard. Did they really hear the Mayor say what they thought he said? Did Jack really . . . really . . . ?

"But . . . but . . . Ringtail was with him." The vixen stammered as she felt a stray tear trickle down her cheek.

"Bentley . . . what did she mean by that . . ." Murray asked his turtle friend in a worried tone.

"I think I might have a clue . . ." Bentley said as he hoped he was incorrect on this equation.

"What's that you said about luck, rag doll?" Oogie questioned with a smug and triumphant smirk.

"Help, help!" Sally yelled out for someone to rescue them.

"RINGTAIL!" Carmelita cried out in despair.

"SLY!" Bentley called out in equal despair.

"I don't think Sly could hear us from down here, guys." Murray said as he felt his hope slipping into the stew.

* * *

"_Guess again, big guy._" Sly thought as he heard each and every word spoken by the group. Without the cage elevator they knew there was only one way into Oogie's lair; straight down.

"Shh . . ." Jack hushed as Sly and Zero nodded and followed him into the darkness.

* * *

"Seven, looks like it's Oogie's turn to boogie!" Oogie said as he rolled his dice and cranked a lever that controlled the angle of the panels. "One, two, three . . . Four! Five! Six! Seven!"

The last few cranks had really freaked the group, like ten times infinity!

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feelin' weak, with hunger! One last roll of the dice ought to do it!"

"Well, it looks like this is the end guys!" Murray said as he could practically feel the stew on the panel he was on.

"Looks like it, Murray!" Bentley confirmed as his wig nearly slipped off.

"Hey guys, even though we've had a lot of really bad run-ins with each other (countless actually), it was an honor knowing you guys . . ." Carmelita stuttered with sincerity and more tears.

"Same here."

"Ditto."

"What, snake eyes?!" Oogie questioned as he ponded on the counter which made the dice change numbers from a pair of twos to a five and six! "Eleven, looks like I hit the jackpot!"

That was the one thing the group could _not_ believe in the most! They knew he never plays fair, but come on, he should at least show a little courtesy!

"_Why of all the uncool, no good, cheating . . ._" The wrestler started to think, but was interrupted as Oogie cranked the panels more which also made everyone screamed.

"Bye, bye, doll face, Sandman, and kiddy-weenies!" Oogie laughed as the last cranked caused the group to slowly slide into the stew!

"_Goodbye Jack._" Sally sadly thought with tears.

"Goodbye guys!" The false Einstein cried with all his might.

"Goodbye . . . Sly!" Carmelita thought as her face welled with tears.

"Farewell, cruel world, we hardly had the chance to know you well!" Murray exclaimed as he prepared for the worse . . .

Oogie anxiously awaited for his prisoners to fall into the vat . . . but, nothing happened as his captives seemed to have vanished.

"What the . . . "

The bug-sack man flipped the panels to see what went wrong, but instead of seeing Santa, Sally, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita, he received an . . . _unexpected_ surprise. There, where his captives were previously, sat a beyond furious skeleton and raccoon boy dressed just like Zorro. This made Oogie gasp and jump back; this _wasn't_ suppose to happen.

"Hello, Oogie." Jack said in an intimidating and eerily calm voice.

"And Murray, save that goodbye till you're old." Sly said to his friend, who stood a good distance away along with the others.

"Sly!" The hippo and turtle cheered happily as Carmelita found her tears becoming more joyful than brooding.

"Jack! B-but . . . they said you were dead!" Oogie sputtered as he backed away from the approaching Pumpkin King and his companion. "You must be . . . Double dead!"

The sack man then stepped on a button that activated the giant roulette wheel as it came to life and spun at an incredibly swift rate. The spider ball, which was still in the middle, began to spin quickly itself as it began to rise up in the air. All around the wheel, giant king card-looking wall popped up and slashed their swords at the two heroes. The speed increased so much that it had almost knocked them to the ground.

"Man, I hate these rides!" Sly said as he and Jack struggled to keep their footing.

"Well, come on, bone man!" Oogie taunted to which the "bone man" and raccoon complied.

"Let's do this!" The fake Zorro said as he and the Pumpkin King made their way to their target.

They sprung into action as they dodged and traversed the swords and spider's legs as they closed in on Oogie, but every time they were close enough to touch him, he would back away out of reach! Another advantage at being a raccoon; he was lithe, agile, swift, and stealthy as he kept up with his skeletal friend with much success. Now that he noticed that they would soon catch up with him, Oogie had pressed another button that he was sure would wor. Though Jack was focused on Oogie, Sly saw something from come off from Oogie.

"_That looks like . . . a thread._" The fake Zorro thought but returned to pursuing the sack man.

It was then that another obstacle had appeared on the battlefield beforehand. It was a trio of slot-machine-like gunslingers approached the wheel and were aiming their guns right at Jack and Sly! As soon as they were close enough, they froze as if they were waiting for something . . .

"Fire!"

At Oogie's command, the gunslingers opened fire on both Pumpkin King and fake-Zorro alike with real bullets! Jack jumped onto the arms are the soldiers with Sly in tow as they carefully stepped on arm to arm , and out of harm's way.

"Ooh, so close, but yet so far." Sly taunted as he did a little dance on the arms. "That all you got?

"Jack, look out!" They heard Sally's voice call to them.

They turned around just in time to see a giant buzz hurtled straight towards them! Jack grabbed Sly and jumped of the shooting arms just as the buzz saw chopped them clean off the mechanical men. If there was a time to panic, now was the time for Oogie when he realized he was out of tricks! As Sly and Jack were almost upon him, Oogie jumped onto another panel that sprung him onto the rising spider eight ball.

"So long Jack!" Oogie called from where he was and laughed hysterically.

Sly, however, saw opportunity in the form os a stray thread from Oogie as he took out his sword and entangled it with the thread. A devious smirk, which was another Cooper trait, crept upon his lips in self brilliance. He wasn't the only one who had the idea as Jack grabbed to opposite end of the sword. He looked at the young raccoon who nodded they looked back towards the seemingly escape Boogieman.

"How _dare_ you treat our friends so shamefully!" Jack demanded with a growl as he and Sly pulled on the thread tangled sword.

"What?" Oogie questioned as his arm was being torn off. "No . . . no . . . don't . . . NO!"

Jack and Sly kept on pulling the thread until the rest of it was intertwined with the spider legs and his whole sheet was ranked right off! Since being tangled by the sheet, the spider eight ball stopped, then the roulette wheel and tricks followed in tow. Finally, without the sack to cover Oogie . . . well . . . it turned that he was _literally_, and for a fact, just a sack full of bugs!

"Now looked what you've done!" Oogie . . . or what was left of him anyway, wailed as he began to shrink by the pile. "My bugs, my bugs, my bugs . . ."

Everyone looked in shock and disgust as piles upon piles of bugs fell into the snake and spider stew! Sly tilted his head, Bentley and Carmelita tried so hard not to vomit, Murray was speechless, Sally and Santa could only stare, and Jack seemed to be the only one not affected by what had just happened. Only a stray light lime green, pincher bug remained as it crawled away from the stew.

"My bugs, my bugs . . ." It yelled as it scurried across the floor, but hadn't gone too far . . .

CRUNCH!

Santa's boot came upon the pincher and squashed it into the ground, possibly revenge for keeping him prisoner. Other than that, everyone stayed quiet, until the fake Zorro decided to speak up.

"Okay . . . that, by far, was the single-most disturbing thing that will for ever haunt me as long as I live." He stated until he turned to his friends. "So, guys . . . who's the King of Sneaky?"

"Sly is!" Both turtle and hippo cheered at maximum volume as they did a secret hand-shake and pointed at their leader.

"You better believe it!" Sly said as he and his friends, even Carmelita, hugged.

"Forgive me, Mr. Claus." Jack sadly begged as Santa took his hat from him. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday."

"Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack?" Santa demanded as he looked scaldingly at the Pumpkin King.

"The next time you have the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to them!" The old elf said as he pointed to Sally, Sly, Carmelita, Bentley, and Murray. "They're the only ones that make sense around this insane asylum! Skeletons, boogie men . . ."

"Never thought I'd see Santa so . . . anger." Murray remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me neither, and I _know_ anger." Carmelita said with her own raised eyebrow.

"I hope there's still time . . ." Jack uttered, still feeling ashamed.

"To fix Christmas, of course, I'm Santa Claus!" The old elf replied as he placed a finger next to his nose and flew up the chute.

"So that's how he does it." Sly said in wonder.

"Never would have thought." Bentley remarked trying to find reasonable logic.

"So we saved Christmas then?" Murray said with little hope that he helped.

"Yeah, did we?" Carmelita questioned, though she was doubtful.

"Yeah, we all did in a way." Sly said to which his friends looked at him with stunned expressions. "And I found something, much more exciting than a present"

The turtle, vixen, and hippo tried to ask what he meant by that, but for some reason, they couldn't find the right words.

"He'll fix things Jack, he knows what to do."

That's when everyone averted their attention to Sally as she stood next to Jack.

"Sally, how did you get down here?" Jack asked in a curious tone.

"Oh . . . i was trying to . . . well . . . I wanted to . . . to . . ." Sally stammered with a huge blush.

"To help Jack, Sally?" Carmelita encouraged as she Sly, Bentley, and Murray gave her knowing smirks.

"I couldn't let you just . . ." Sally tried to say, but failed.

"Sally . . . I can't believe I never realized . . . that you . . ." Jack was about to say, but then . . .

"Jack! Jack!"

"Are you _serious_?" Sly demanded in disbelief

"The were getting to the good part!" Murray complained with a stomp.

"_Ay dios mio!_" Carmelita exclaimed as well in disbelief.

It was the Mayor appeared with Lock, Shock, and Barrel as they peered down at the group.

"There he is!" Barrel said as he pointed at the group.

"Alive!" Lock added as if they had done good.

"Just like we said!" Shock said for, ironically, they actually did _some_ good by arriving just as Oogie was finished off.

"Grab a hold, my boy." The Mayor shouted as he let down a rope which Jack and Sally climbed.

"Hold on there, Jackie!" Sly called as he, Carmelita, Bentley, and Murray followed up the rope.

They made it. They had actually _made_ it through this much hectic night! The Pumpkin king and Fake Zorro survived a sleigh crash and the rest had been saved from being served in soup. The were finally glad about one final reassuring thought; the danger was long gone and everyone got out alright.


	15. Finale, Something Better Reprise

Another report news report had been announced throughout Swallow Falls, only this time, it was good news rather than bad.

"_Good news, folks; Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been spotted! Old Saint Nick appears to be traveling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to excited children all over the globe!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Halloween Town as soon as they heard the sound of the Mayor's car, but that was only one half of the surprise. There on board with the Mayor were Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Zero as he floated next to the car . . . and JACK SKELLINGTON THE PUMPKIN KING! Everyone gathered in a crowd to greet their beloved leader, happy that he was safe.

Chorus: **_La, la, la, la, ect. _**

Cyclops: _**Jack!**_

Corpse Dad: _**Jack's back!**_

Undersea Gal: **_Jack?_**

Winged Demon: **_Jack's okay!_**

Man under the Stairs: **_He's alright!_**

Chorus: **_Jack's okay_**

**_And he's back, okay_**

Corpse Kid, Chorus: **_He's alright_**

Mayor, Chorus: **_Let's shout, make a fuss_**

Chorus: **_Scream it out, wee_**

**_Jack is back, now everyone sing_**

**_In our town of Halloween_**

Sly and friends along with Sally smiled and watched as Jack walked up to town hall as he was happy to be back.

Jack: **_It's great to be home!_**

If that wasn't a surprise enough for the Halloween Town residence, one that even Sally herself couldn't foretold; Santa Claus riding in his sleigh certainly did the trick as he dropped a black and orange present near Sly and friends. though they were anxious to open them, they waited patiently as they saw Santa disappear into the starry night sky.

Santa Claus: **_Ho, ho, ho, ho_**

**_Happy Halloween!_**

Everyone was in for another unexpected surprise as little white flakes fell from the sky like slow-motion rain.

Jack, Sly: **_Merry Christmas!_**

It was then

Corpse Kid: **_What's this?_**

Clyclops: **_What's this?_**

Harlequin Demon: **_I haven't got a clue_**

Mr. Hyde: **_What's this?_**

Mr. Hyde, Clown: **_Why, it's completely new _**

Chorus: **_What's this?_**

Werewolf: **_Must be a Christmas thing_**

Chorus: **_What's this?_**

Mayor: **_It's really very strange_**

Chorus: **_This is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_What's this?_**

**_What's this?_**

Dr. Finkelstein: **_Careful,my precious jewel!_**

It was then that Sly and friends opened the present and were stunned to see what was inside . . .

"No way, my uncle's Dracula's Blud doughnuts and my aunt's Pumpkin Patch spice cupcakes!" Murray exclaimed as he pulled out said goods.

The doughnust were glazed jelly-filled with chocolate and marshmallow drizzle that made the top look like a vampire. The cupcakes were custard-fill pumpkin cakes with orange buttercream, with black icing for the face, and green icing for the stem. It was a little late since they were Halloween related rather than Christmas, but no one complained. Without anymore words, the group enjoyed the baked goods with gusto, but savored every little taste. That was when the fake Zorro realized that there were six doughnuts and six cupcakes, had he counted right? But then he remembered the promise he made with Jack and it did take a genius, Bentley or not, to figure out about the extras as he approached the Pumpkin King.

"Hey Jack, it's been a blast, but I think it's time we've headed home."

"You're leaving?" The Pumpkin King asked with a frown.

"Yeah, sorry, but we have our own Christmas to get back to." Sly replied with a shrug.

"I'll see you all again . . . right?" Jack ask with hope in his voice.

"Seriously, after what we've just _been_ through and nearly falling to my _death_?" Sly demanded, but smiled at the last moment. "Of course we will Pumpkin King, So you better expect us next year."

And just like that the young raccoon gave the Pumpkin King the extra doughnuts and cupcakes.

"A little something/something for you're troubles."

"Are these . . . ?" Jack tried to say, but couldn't for some reason.

"I did tell you I'd hook you up, even if it meant, _meant_, it would be the end of my life, Didn't I?" Sly questioned with a smirk.

"I . . . I suppose you did, thank you, Sly, I really mean that." Jack said as he took a bite of both and if his taste buds were alive . . . they'd die from the sensation brought to them. "This . . . this is amazing, spectacular even . . . but why are there extras?"

"So you could give them to someone special." Sly replied with a smirk and wink. "Come on guy, let's go home."

"Merry Christmas, Cooer Gang!" Jack called from afar as they began to walk away.

"And Happy Halloween, Pumpkin King!" Murray called back as they waved one last goodbye.

* * *

"Well guys, I'd say this story's had a happy ending." Bentley commented as they walked down the path.

"I suppose, now we all go home and everything goes back to normal." Carmelita said indifferently as she glance at the now snowy Halloween Town and smirked. "Well, till next year at least."

"Hey, is that Sally over there?" Murray asked as he pointed at Spiral Hill.

Sure enough, Murray was spot on, for there atop Spiral Hill alone, was Sally herself.

"I think that is Sally." Bentley said as he scratched his head. "But, what the heck is she doing up there all by herself?"

That's when the fake Zorro spotted an all too familiar figure at the entrance of the graveyard, then smiled a bit.

"Guys, I do believe that this happy ending's about to become even happier." Sly mused as he pointed to Jack, which made the others smile as well.

Jack: **_My dearest friend, if you don't mind_**

**_I'd like to join you by your side_**

**_Where we can gaze into the stars_**

Jack, Sally: **_And sit together, now and forever_**

**_For it is plain as anyone can see_**

**_We're simply meant to be_**

The group watched in total silence as Jack and Sally hugged and kissed, which allowed tears to well in the group's eyes.

"That was beautiful . . ." Murray mumbled as he wiped away a stray tear off his cheek.

"Come on guys, time to go." Sly said as they continued walking

They walked for only a few minuets as they glanced at one another, nodded, and sprung into action!

"El Zorro!" Sly called out as he slashed a Z in the air with his sword.

"The Murray!" Murray exclaimed as he performed a few wrestling moves, then stomped his right foot.

"Catwoman!" Carmelita cried as she cracked her whip.

"Albert Einstein!" Benltey exclaimed as he did an equation on his calculator.

"All for one!" Sly Called as the grouped.

"And all for one!" The group shouted in unison as they began to sing on their way home.

Sly: **_There's always something better_**

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_Something better_**

Sly: **_I know now there's something out there for me_**

Bentley: **_And me!_**

Murray: _**And me!**_

Carmelita: **_And me!_**

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_There's something out there for you and me_**

* * *

**Author's note: **If you think this is it . . . YOUR WRONG! Stay tuned, and happy reading! ;)-**King of 2211**


	16. Epilogue

Sly was busy typing on his computer as he glanced at the clock; only ten minuets till dinnertime, he had plenty of time. Over the past countless weeks, he discovered a map that belonged to his father, which also led him and his friends (and crush) to a completely different world inside a door in the woods, teamed up with the leader of Halloween to take over Christmas, found out his dad and Jack were old friends, got shot out of the sky, and saved Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita from becoming one of Oogie's twisted entrees. To make things worse, sneaking home was, by far, the most difficult task ever! His thoughts went back to typing as he checked for any spelling errors, type-os, and grammar mistakes, then clicked print.

"Sly, dinner's ready!" His mother, Sarah Cooper, called from downstairs.

"Okay mom, be right down!" Sly called back as he took each and every page he printed, stacked them, and stapled them into a book.

This wasn't just any book, no, this was a memoir, though he excluded himself and his friends. This special memoir had recorded every sight the saw, every emotion they felt, every song they heard, and every detail they witnessed. This book would go by one name, a name that would be clever, a name that would be remembered even by the most dimwitted, it's name would be called: The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween . . ." Sly sang as he placed the book away, logged off the program he worked on, and walk downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ And that, dear friends, was the story of how the Cooper Gang met Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween. I thank anyone who loved this and reviewed each chap. Be sure to stay tuned; for this will not be the last time Sly and friends will have adventures in Halloween Town; not by a long shot! One last dedication to AMX, because it was thanks to him that inspired me with his Stouthearted Eds fics. Till then, I'm out, and Happy Halloween! ;) - **King of 2211**


End file.
